Chris's Gift
by ICPinkFuzzyBunnies
Summary: This is a story of hope, honesty and love. Chris is truly deserving for all he has done for Wyatt. The Elders want to give him a gift as pure as the one he gave to his brother. Who else better to guide him toward it but his Uncle Coop who is a cupid...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I only own the new characters in this story.**

A/N: I am trying my hand at this for the fist time tell me what you think. Please review.

At Coop and Phoebe's wedding the Angel of Destiny pulled him aside. Coop was so happy as he was now married to the woman he truly loved, so he really wasn't listening. The Angel realized this and brought him out of his reverie as this was official business. She really hated to do this on their special day, but it had to be done.

"Ahem!" , she said rather loudly. Coop turned his full attention to her. After all she was the one who had just married him and his gorgeous bride.

"Sorry," Coop said blushing.

"I first want to say how very happy I am for both of you. You both deserve this happiness. Secondly, I have to tell you of a future event that the Elders will be having you deal with. It has to do with your new nephew Christopher." Coop's eyes widened. New nephew. Wow, that sounded wonderful. But what could they possibly want with this little guy? He wasn't even three yet.

"Trust me when I say it isn't bad. We want you to tell Piper and Leo that they don't have to worry about losing Chris in the future. He will not die on his 23rd Birthday. They get to be reassured of this now so that they won't be worried." This is so strange. Aren't there future consequences they needed to worry about. As if she had read his mind the Angel replied, "No future consequences apply to this case."

Coop was relieved. It will make the whole family happy not to have to worry about losing this amazing little guy. "So, the Elders are letting us know this. I am so grateful that I get to be the messenger of this news. Not only did they bring me to Phoebe, but I get to give her family the best news they could possibly ever get. I am so Blessed. Thank you, Angel." Coop went to leave to tell his new family all he knew, but the Angel stopped him. He turned back to face her now worried that his blessing was going to turn into a curse.

The Angel had to smile. She knew that look all too well. Fear. Fear of what is to come makes everyone have that same lost, lonely look. "The Elders want to give Christopher a reward for saving his brother from turning evil. Just as Phoebe sacrificed herself, so did Chris. Although it was a different timeline, the Elders know he would save Wyatt every time. I can't tell you everything just now, but just know that Chris is destined for a great love. This love will be pure good and will save not just his life, but his soul."

That seemed very vague to Coop. Although, it sounds great , as pure good love always does; why couldn't he have all the details now. "Why can't I know everything now?" He asked this because he was actually afraid the answer would be because they really weren't sure Chris would live.

Again, as if reading his mind the Angel replied: "Chris' life is safe. He will live. But as for this great love, it is not his life that we are worried for, it is hers. She is a good witch, a year younger than Chris. She has beautiful red hair and hazel eyes that turn emerald when she is sad or has been crying. The two will meet officially on Chris's 17th Birthday. When it is closer to the time, if everything is going as it should, the Elders will summon you. I wish I could say everything will be well, but her destiny is not yet set making it so Chris's is not as yet set. I am sorry I wish I could tell you more, but I have said all I can."

Coop was resigned to the fact that this was all the information he was going to get. He was happy though. After all, if everything went right Chris would find his destined love at 17. He turned to the Angel and said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything." He then left her and went back to his bride and her family. He could at least give them the news that they didn't have to worry about Chris dying on his 23rd Birthday. He gave the news to his family. Through laughter, hugs and tears the sisters and their husbands felt truly Charmed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I do own the new characters in this story.**

Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the new chapter.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Christopher, you stop this instant!" Piper yelled.

Turning to face his mom, with an annoyed look, Chris said, "What?"

"Don't you take that tone with me mister, you know very well what. I don't like you leaving this house looking like some sort of low life. What will people think?"

"Mom why do you care about what other people think?", asked Chris with an attitude.

"Chris I don't want anyone to think you are a criminal, ok. You have some really nice clothes. You used to love to look nice, now all you want to do is look like some grungy skate board punk."

"Mom, appearance isn't everything. Besides, why should I conform to the standards set forth by a biased society? To them beauty is but on the outside, not what is on the inside. I don't want to be like one of those plastic people. I like my clothes and my hair a little longer. I am clean and so are my clothes. So just drop it okay?"

Knowing she needed to pick her battles, Piper resigned herself to the idea that her baby boy was well on his way to becoming a man. "Ok," she said. "Just don't go getting yourself all pierced and all that. Ok?" she said hugging her son.

With a smile that reached his eyes, Chris hugged his mother back. He turned to leave while saying a hurried "Bye, mom" on the way out.

He shut the front door and turned to walk down the stairs. On the way he noticed that a sold sign had been added to the top of the realty sign next door. He said to himself, "Oh great! New neighbors again. Mom and dad are going to go all Welcome Wagon on us again." Rolling his eyes he walked down the stairs to the sidewalk heading toward his Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop's place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was a rather unusually hot day in Michigan for this time of year. Primrose Ryan was sitting on the bench seat in her room staring out the window. She was really unhappy. She was having to move yet again to a new city and state. San Francisco, California this time. It wasn't just the having to move thing getting her down either. She was so sick of how she felt in her own body. God, being a teenage girl really sucked.

Prim may have not felt so bad had it not been for the kids she went to school with. The kids in every place she had lived, teased her because she had a weight problem. It wasn't just her they teased, anyone who had a little bit of a pudgy belly. Kids were so cruel. She just knew that the kids in California were going to be worse. They would all be skinny with sun tans. She on the other hand was chubby and pale. Her sister would fit in though. Everyone just adored Heather. Skinny, reddish blonde, and gorgeous. She hated having to always be in her older sister's shadow.

"At least I have one thing that is special about me. I have my powers." Prim said aloud. Her and her sister both had powers as they were good witches. And in spite of their physical differences Prim and Heather were very close. They were connected to each other as sisters and sister witches. She stood up and went over to her desk. It was better to get a head start on packing. She knew it wouldn't take long for them to move as Uncle Finley, a leprechaun, was going to help. They would just rainbow everything from one house to the other. Then they would take a plane to California and go from there.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris arrived at his aunt and uncle's house. He was so glad they had moved within three blocks of the manor. He rang the bell. From inside he could hear his cousins running for the door. Penny, Patty and little Prue answered the door.

They all yelled, "Chris you're finally here!" He just had to laugh. Although Penny was only 2 years younger, she still had that childlike attitude Aunt Phoebe had. Patty being 4 years younger was just starting to blossom into young womanhood, and Prue 6 years younger was happy staying a kid as long as she could. They all jumped at Chris hugging him tightly as if they hadn't seen him in ages. It had in fact been just yesterday.

Coming to see what the commotion was all about Coop walked to the entry way. "Chris, glad you could drop by," Coop said shaking hands and giving a one armed hug to his nephew. "Girls, go finish your chores. Let your cousin breath."

"Okay, daddy," they all said and left. When dad said go do chores that was just his way of saying "I need to talk privately with someone".

"What's up Uncle Coop? You needed to talk to me." This had Chris a bit worried because he was afraid that maybe his mom had recruited his uncle in her never ending quest to get him to dress the way she liked.

"Well, yeah. Your 17th birthday is coming up in about three weeks, and I was thinking you and I might be able to do something together." Coop was sure his nephew was thinking about the clothing war with Piper so he said, "This isn't about your clothing war with your mom. I live with four women, I do enough clothes shopping. I just thought we could have some guy time. Come on, what do you say, help your old uncle out."

Chris laughed, relieved it wasn't clothes shopping. "Sure Uncle Coop. And since when are you old?" He had to laugh. He didn't think of any of the adults in his life as old. Even his dad who was an Ex-Elder and had been on Earth for almost 100 years.

"Okay so it is settled. We will do something together on your birthday. I will make sure that your mom and dad will let you miss school that day so we can spend it together." Coop wasn't sure what exactly they would do, but he would find out from the Elders the night before. Lost in thought about what the Angel of Destiny had said to him almost 14 years ago, he got a far off look on his face.

"Uncle Coop? You still with me?" Chris said, snapping his fingers at his uncle. Coop smiled at his nephew as he was brought back to his own time. Coop motioned toward the door. He led the way as he and Chris headed inside to talk more about "guy stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I just own the ones I made up.**

**I have a wonderful new Beta Reader, Becky Silver Green…She is awesome. Thank you for everything Silver.**

Chris went inside his aunt and uncle's place. He was really glad to have a chance to talk alone with Uncle Coop. He was feeling very inferior to his brother and sister. Wyatt was the prophesized "Twice Blessed" son, and Melinda was the only full witch in the next generation. Wyatt was extremely powerful, both as a white lighter and as a witch. Melinda took after her namesake and had all the Charmed powers. Chris's powers were strong, but nothing compared to his siblings. Talking to someone may help the feeling of inferiority go away.

"Uncle Coop, can I talk to you about something ?", Chris asked.

"Sure, Chris. What's on your mind?"

"First, promise you won't say anything to anyone." Chris said with an urgency that made Coop a little uneasy.

"I promise as long as it isn't something that could cause you or anyone else harm."

"It's not. I just wanted to talk to you about my powers. Well not just my powers, but being in the middle." Chris looked down at his shoes blushing.

Coop smiled at his nephew. "Hey you don't need be embarrassed. It isn't easy to be in the middle. Remember, I've talked to your Aunt Phoebe about this a lot."

Chris looked up. "Ok, thanks. I just feel like I'm not good enough. My powers aren't as strong as the other two. I'm always second best. Don't get me wrong, I am glad I have Wyatt and Mel, I love them and wouldn't trade them for anything."

Coop put his hand on Chris's shoulder. "Chris your powers are tied to your emotions. I know you have heard that about a million times. But you have to remember it. Wyatt and Melinda aren't any better than you are. They can just control their emotions better."

Chris knew his uncle was telling the truth. That didn't make it any easier though. Controlling his emotions was like trying to pin down a cloud these days. He let out a sad sounding sigh.

"Don't worry Chris, in time you will be able to control your powers. Your dad and mom will help you every step of the way. They don't treat or train any of you differently. They want you kids to have some normalcy in your lives." His uncle's words had done the trick, he was feeling somewhat better.

Prim was sitting on her bedroom floor looking through a photo album. The pictures were from when they lived in Southern Illinois. As she was flipping through she came upon a family portrait. Her parents were sitting on chairs and Heather, T.J. and herself stood behind.

She smiled as the tears started to flow. They were so happy then. A complete family. This was before her older brother T.J. had been killed. He was the oldest child of Teague and Lavender Ryan. T.J. stood for Teague, J.R. Prim had loved her brother best. He was a lot like their dad. He made her feel like she could do anything, even if she was overweight.

"Why did they have to take T.J.? Why couldn't it have been me?" Prim asked aloud. Her eyes were so emerald green at the moment that the gem itself would have paled next to them.

Without knowing it, Heather had come into the room before Prim had asked the questions. She walked up to her sister and sat down next to her. She put her arms around her and pulled her into her shoulder. "Don't talk like that Prim. You know everything happens for a reason. T.J. protected us. He wouldn't have let them get you or me."

"But he was so good Heather. He deserved to live. I know it has been over a year, but I still miss him so much. I want to be strong like you, but sometimes, the pain just takes over."

Heather knew all to well, because she felt the same way. Moving sometimes made it more difficult. The memories would always be with them, but she thought that staying in one place would help them to get through the pain. The move to Michigan was like re-opening a wound. Now this move was doing the same thing. She was glad that her parents had promised this was the last time.

Prim had stopped crying and closed the album. She had to get it together so she could work on her room. "Okay, pity party over. I need to get busy on this room so I am ready for moving day. How are you coming along with yours?"

Heather smiled at her little sister. She knew that Prim was trying to push through the pain and she was proud of her. "It's going okay. I decided to get rid of a lot of stuff that I won't need in California. I know it gets cold in San Francisco, but not like here. I'm going to keep just a few of the sweaters and sweatshirts I have. The heavy winter stuff is going. Along with anything I just don't want anymore. You should do the same."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. We can donate everything that is still in good shape. Helping the less fortunate and recycling at the same time." Prim said with a smile. They both laughed at the comment they heard from their mother so much.

A/N: I know I am going slow. But I promise it is worth it. Just be patient with me. I promise it will start moving faster soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything Charmed, just the characters I bring to this story.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has put this story on their Alert list. I am so grateful. Also, thanks to Lizardmomma and drmCatcher, you are awesome.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_The lights were dim and soft music could be heard. She was sitting at a table set for two. He came back carrying the food. His jade eyes were like windows to his beautiful soul. She thought, wow that is the song playing, but I can see it in his eyes. _

_He looked at her not believing his own good fortune. She is so beautiful. I am glad that they still had some old music here, much better than the bubblegum pop crap they have now. This song is totally about her. I see it in her eyes. He puts the food on the table. Then he goes to her extending his hand. She takes it and he leads her to the dance floor._

_Prim turns to face him and puts both hands around his neck leaning into his chest. Chris puts his arms around her with his head on top of hers. They begin to sway to the music. Turning in little circles as they do. She has her eyes open taking in the scene. Her eyes close as she hears his heartbeat. It's beating as fast as hers._

_The music stops and they stop as well. Slowly separating from one another, Chris takes Prim's chin in his fingers and raises her head. Their eyes lock and in that instant, they realize just how in love with each other they are. He tilts his head in and so does she. Their lips meet softly……._

Prim sits straight up in her bed. Wow! That was a very vivid dream. She has never experienced anything like that in her life. It is wonderful and scary at the same time. Did this dream mean anything? Who was the gentle young man she had been with? Was the club they had been in real? What was the sign she had seen; oh yes P3. She was wondering if it was possible that she had just seen the future.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In San Francisco a certain jade eyed young man was waking from the same dream.

Chris opened his eyes. Looking over to see the time. 1:15 a.m. the clock read. That was the strangest dream. Was it just a dream? In his family, this was not a strange question. He felt happy and worried at this moment. If it was more than a dream, then it had to be about a future event. He was happy because he felt such excitement and joy in the dream. But, then he was worried because he wasn't sure that he could honestly let himself feel that way about anyone.

He needed to talk to someone, to get calmed down enough before he went back to sleep. Instead of waking his mom or dad, he would go talk to Wyatt. If anyone could help with this it would be him. So, Chris quietly left his room walking to Wyatt's. He opened the door and the sound of gentle snores could be heard. I really hate to wake him, he thought, but I need him.

Walking to Wyatt's bedside Chris softly said, "Wy, can I talk to you?"

With a slight groan Wyatt opened his eyes to see Chris standing there looking confused. "What's up little brother? You look confused." Chris never looked like this. It began to worry Wyatt a bit.

"I had this really vivid dream. I think I may have been seeing into the future. And I'm not sure how I feel about what I saw."

"Well maybe if you tell me about it I can help." Wyatt sat up in his bed and moved over slightly so Chris could sit down. He would do anything for his brother, even if it meant getting up in the night to have a talk.

"Well there was this girl. We were at P3 dancing to an old song. I felt like I have never felt before. Looking at her made my heart ache with all the emotion I was feeling. I kissed her and that is when I woke up. What do you think?"

"Well, maybe it was just that, a dream. A pretty realistic one, but that doesn't mean anything."

"In any other family, I might agree, but not ours," Chris said nervously.

"Why are you so scared of it. The dream sounds so sweet. If anything I would think you would be happy if it were a glimpse into the future," said Wyatt, not understanding how his brother was feeling.

"Wyatt we deal with demons all the time. If I fall in love with someone, she could get hurt or even killed. How would I be able to deal with that. So no, this dream isn't sweet, it's a nightmare. And if it was a glimpse, as you say, into the future, it's one I plan on changing." With that said, Chris left Wyatt to go back to bed.

Wyatt stared after him looking worried. Chris really needs to lighten up. It was just a dream, nothing more. But, does he really think that closing himself off will make it all better? He laid back down his head aching from so much thinking. As he started to dose off he thought, "I'll just have to talk to Uncle Coop about this." Soft snoring could be heard once more.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prim woke up later on in a dreadful mood. The only thing she could remember about her dream was that it had been a nightmare. Although she got the feeling it wasn't supposed to have been.

She didn't want to get up, but knew she had too. It was the last day for her and Heather at school. Tomorrow was moving day. Her parents had felt that the girls should go to school right up until the day before so they wouldn't miss too much class time. This annoyed Prim to no end. She hated going to school and her parents new that. Just another form of "Parental Torture".

She got up, took her shower, then went to find something comfy to wear. Her long sleeved gray and black T-shirt, black sweats rolled into shorts, black hooded sweatshirt, and anklets. She looked in the mirror, looks okay, she thought. She brushed her long, red hair into a ponytail. She had to admit this made her face look thinner.

Teeth brushed, make-up on and she was ready to go. She went downstairs to the kitchen. Mom had made breakfast. She pretended to eat , every so often taking a bite and then spitting it into her napkin before anyone could notice. This was better than eating it then puking. When she was done, she took care of her garbage then headed to the door .

"Heather come on. I want to get this day over with." Prim shouted to her sister. She really hated waiting while her sister checked herself in the mirror one last time. "Do you have to primp yourself in every mirror you pass," Prim asked nastily.

"Hey, what's the matter with you? You don't have to be so nasty," Heather said with tears in her eyes.

This made Prim feel bad. She wasn't the type to make anyone cry. "Sorry. I just didn't sleep well and want to just get to school. I really want this day over as soon as possible."

Heather replied, "I know sweetie. Everything will be fine. Okay, so let's go." They walk out yelling their good byes to their parents. Prim put her earphones in her ears. Music always been a good way for her to calm down. She turned the player on and walked in silence until they reached the school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris got up and got his morning routine over with quickly. He was really excited. Tomorrow was his birthday. He just wanted to get the day finished because tomorrow he was going to spend the entire day with his uncle doing "guy stuff". He is surprisingly in a good mood, even with having a nightmare. He couldn't remember the details, but just knew that it was bad. He also remembered talking it over with Wyatt and not feeling better about it. That was strange to him, but he shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

Wyatt came into the kitchen , grabbed a cup of coffee, and sat down with Chris. "You look pretty happy for a guy who had a nightmare.", he said.

"Must not have been too bad. I don't even remember it."

"I know we talked about it, but I can't remember what you said."

"Like I said, couldn't have been all that bad."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I guess neither is ready for the dreams yet."

"They will be in time. This is going to be a more difficult case for Coop. But, we know he is the best, and those kids deserve the happiness they will bring to each other." With that said, the Elder looked at the whitelighter. "It will be difficult for you too, Kyle".

"I can handle it. Remember I've dealt with the Charmed Ones before", Kyle said. He was thinking this will be a piece of cake compared to them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks to Silver for being such a great Beta. Does everyone remember who Kylewas? Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I don't own the Charmed characters. I do however own the characters I have created.**

**Thanks to Silver who is a wonderful beta. She is helping me so much. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and for adding me to your alerts.**

________________________________________________________________________

It is the night before Chris's birthday. Coop has to go up to the Heavens to meet with the Elders about the gift they want to give Chris. He hasn't told any of his family about this as the Angel of Destiny said he could not. So, he tells Phoebe that he is going to go out to look for something special for Chris. She is pleased that her husband and nephew are bonding. After she kisses her husband, he hearts out.

"I still love that after all these years.", Phoebe says. In her head she hears Coop's voice saying "I heard that." She laughs, then goes back to writing her column. She tells "Forgotten Lovers" to remember to always remind each other of the little things that make them happy to be together. No matter how many years they have been married, because those are the things that sparked the love in their hearts.

Coop arrived in what looked like a meeting room, to find several Elders and a whitelighter. He wonders silently at why the whitelighter is there, but doesn't ask the question aloud. "Hello Coop.", says Sandra, one of the few Elders Coop knows by name.

"Hi Sandra. It's been a long time since we last met. How have you been?", he asks.

"Very well, thank you. I can tell by the love you are sending off that you are doing well yourself. I am glad of that. You and Phoebe bring out the best in each other. I am so happy for the both of you."

An older Elder clears his throat and says, "I think we should get started. Everyone please take yours seats." He sits at the head of the long table himself. He places Coop on the right side of him and the whitelighter on the left. Quietly everyone takes their seat. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming to this special meeting. Secondly, for those who don't know my guests," he says gesturing to Coop; "this is Coop Valentine. He is married to Phoebe Halliwell. This," he says repeating the gesture to the whitelighter; "is Kyle Brody." Everyone has heard of the two men, but are glad to be able to put faces to names.

"Coop you were told 14 years ago, that you would be put in charge of helping us give Chris the gift of love." Coop nods his agreement. "The Angel was uncertain of the destiny of the girl we had chosen. She could see two versions, the one we are hoping for, and another that is not good for either the girl or Chris. That is why we have brought Kyle in on the case. He is the girl's whitelighter. We are hoping the two of you can bring them together."

Coop was processing everything he said, but couldn't help the feeling that he knew Kyle from somewhere. Maybe they had worked together before, but it didn't matter because they had to work together now. This had to work. His nephew deserved to have love in his life. An epic love, just like his parents.

The Elder cleared his throat again, "Coop are you with us?" Coop was brought out of his reverie by this. "The girl's name is Primrose Ryan. She and her family will be moving into the house next to Chris's family. Tomorrow as a matter of fact. Are all the preparations for the move ready, Kyle?"

Brody was thinking of Prim and how happy he was for her. She deserved this as much as Chris. She would give up everything for her family. She almost did when T.J. had been killed. She needed this, not just for love, but for the confidence it would give her in the non-magical world. Brody heard his name and said, "Um, could you repeat the question please?"

The Elder gave him a disapproving look, then said, "Are the preparations for the family to move ready?"

"Yes, they are all ready. The plan is to have Finley rainbow all of their belongings to the new house. I have some of the bigger furniture in a moving truck waiting for Teague at a storage facility. The car was a bit tricky, but Fin and I got it there. So it looks like he has driven and his family is flying out. That way it will look as if they have moved in the mortal way.", Kyle said.

"Good. With that all settled, how do you suggest we go about making them aware of one another? I mean, we can't force this so, what shall we do?", the Elder pondered?

"Let me take care of that," Coop said with a big smile. "After all, isn't that what being a cupid is all about? The potential for them is there by the sounds of it. Just let me do the rest."

"Alright. With that being said, I think we can adjourn for now. Any question that we may have we will let you know. Please come to us if you have any questions." Brody and Coop nod to the elder. "Good. Blessed be." As if one voice the others say, "Blessed be." They all leave in their own manner of transport.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prim couldn't sleep for the anxiety she felt. She hated having to move. She hated having to deal with being the new kid and the teasing that came with it. At 5:00 a.m. she finally had to get up for being too restless. She got dressed and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She began to stretch out when she felt the shimmer behind her. Turning around she found herself face to face with the assassin witch and her brother.

"How in the hell did you find me?", Prim said in a surprised tone.

"How do you think you stupid bitch. The protection on the house has been lowered..", said the assassin witch. She had to say they were good. She hadn't been able to track them since the move between states.

"Manners, Bianca. What would your mommy say if she heard you use that language. Oh! She can't because I took her stupid ass out the night you murdered my brother."

This enraged Bianca She conjured the athame so quickly it took someone with catlike reflexes to see it. That was just the way Prim was. She saw it and immediately kicked it out of her hands. Prim back flipped to retrieve it. With quick precision she threw it at Bianca, but she shimmered out. The athame was lodged in the wall. Prim was about to get it when Bianca shimmered back in. Using her air mattress as a spring board, Prim flipped over Bianca and grabbed the knife. Kicks start flying from each witch. Each landing a kick or two on the other. Finally with all her strength Prim side kicked Bianca into the opposite wall. Before the assassin witch's brother could take a step toward his sister, she threw the athame at him. It hit him in the right shoulder, hurting him greatly.

Coming around from the powerful kick Bianca saw her brother and crawled to him. Glaring at her nemesis, she said, "This isn't over Prim. Not by a long shot." She shimmered her and her brother away right after.

Catching her breath, Prim looked at the clock on the floor next to the makeshift bed. 5:45 a.m., the others would be awake soon. Thinking, _wow my family can sleep through anything,_ she headed to her bathroom to clean herself up. She washed her face and fixed her hair. She really didn't want her parents to know that she had been attacked, they would just freak out. So would her sister for that matter, since she hadn't even called her to help. She hadn't needed them though. She never had problems when it came to kicking demon ass.

Leaving the bathroom, she saw blue and white orbs coming into her room. She knew it would be Kyle before he even became solid. The only other person to orb into their house was a friend of Lavender's, Mikayla. "Wow that was some fancy foot work Prim.", Kyle said.

"Thanks Brody. Just promise me you won't tell the others about this. I don't want to deal with them."

"Okay, kiddo. I promise, as long as you promise to call me or Heather next time. You shouldn't fight Bianca on your own."

"Okay. I promise.", said Prim. "I won't fight her alone again. But, just remember I can handle her. She doesn't scare me. I am sure of my powers and can take care of myself."

"I know sweetie. But, you also aren't indestructible. I just don't want the same thing that happened to T.J. to happen to you." She could see how much this really meant to Kyle. She could see just as much pain and sorrow in his eyes as she knew was in hers.

With a big smile she said to him, "I promise not to fight her alone again. Don't worry I won't let you down." This seemed to have made him feel better because he smiled back at her.

"Shall we get this show on the road?", he said enthusiastically. With that he walked out of her room to make the coffee to help wake up the others.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris was trying to sleep, but was having trouble. He was too excited. His family always made birthdays a big deal. His mom especially. Before she had met Leo she had made friends with a ghost. Before he left for the after life he had told Aunt Prue to celebrate every birthday. His mom had taken it to heart, because you never knew if it would be your last. So, birthdays were made special.

During the day he was going to hang out with Uncle Coop and in the evening he would have the big family party at his house. He was, after all, to old to have the big party with all the friends and parents, as he had when he was a little boy. Still, he was just as excited as he had been back then.

As he thought of the gifts he would undoubtedly receive, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. His eyes beginning to move in the first stages of REM sleep. He saw Golden Gate Park and a happy day he had spent there with his family. A smile graced his lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was time to get the rest of their belongings to San Francisco. After several cups of strong coffee, the family was ready. Teague called for his uncle. Finley arrived in a beautiful rainbow, as always. Teague said, "I think we are all ready." He looked at each family member in turn. They all nodded to him. Teague slapped his hands together and said, "Let's go."

Teague and Finley went upstairs to start the process. Kyle right behind them to help. This way it would get done even faster. At 7:45 the last of the stuff was taken. It took 5 minutes and they were back. "Boy do we have a lot of stuff," Teague said with a smile. His family smiled at him. "Are we ready to head to the airport ladies?" They all nodded. Teague and Lavender were going with Uncle Finley. The girls with Brody. Kyle, sensed for a good spot. He nodded to them when he found one. Within seconds they were all transported to Metro International Airport. They all landed in a maintenance closet.

Lavender took the tickets out of her purse. They went through all the security checks and got to Gate 5 just in time. Teague kissed his wife and daughters goodbye. They boarded the plane. It was 8:30 a.m. Michigan time. The flight was a non-stop and would land in exactly 3 hours at the San Francisco airport. Teague found it amusing that they would land at exactly 8:30 a.m. California time. When you can orb or rainbow places the time difference didn't seem to matter, but the mortal way was always funny.

Teague went back to Kyle and Finley. He hugged his uncle saying, "Thank you for all your help Uncle Finley. Not only for the move, but the protection as well."

"No need to thank me nephew. Anything for family. Just take good care of them. That is all the thanks I really need." With that he went to the closet they had arrived in. From underneath Teague saw the familiar rainbow and new his uncle was gone. Then he and Kyle entered the closet. In a shower of orbs they were gone. They went to a restaurant near the storage place. They would stay there until it was time to pick the ladies up at the airport.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris was awakened by the sound of Wyatt's voice in his head. "Chris get in here!" He jumped out of bed, running to Wyatt's room. When he opened the door he saw two dark lighters in the room. One was standing at the ready with his crossbow, the other was struggling to hold Wyatt down on his bed. With his telekinesis, Chris threw the one with the crossbow into the wall. At the same time Wyatt was able to throw his attacker to the floor. Wyatt jumped up and stood next to Chris.

"Want to have some birthday fun?", Wyatt asked his brother.

Chris smiled, "Yep."

With that, the duo went after the dark lighters. They used their martial arts abilities and kicked and hit the men with pure satisfaction written on their faces. The young men loved kicking demon ass, even if it was 6:30 in the morning. Once the boys felt they had had a good workout, Wyatt turned to his brother. He wanted to help Chris feel more at ease with his powers, so he said, "Taken them out little brother." The whole time confident in his brother's abilities.

With a flick of his wrist Chris brought the discarded crossbow to him. He shot the first dark lighter with it. With a loud cry of pain the man exploded. Smiling he dropped the crossbow and raised his hands. As he did this the second dark lighter was lifted in the air. Next Chris tapped into his Elder powers. With a 3 second bolt of lightening he blew up the man. Turning to his brother with a satisfied grin, he said, "That was too cool." He was so pleased that he could do it.

"When will they realize that they can't beat us even when we are sleeping?", Wyatt asked.

"Umm…Never!", Chris said. They both laughed. "Evil always has to try. They thought that we would be vulnerable while sleeping."

"You showed them they were wrong little bro."

"I did, didn't I." Chris was very pleased with himself. He was great at the magic stuff, but never like Wyatt or Melinda. But today, he felt equal to both of them. It felt great. Not only was it his birthday, but it was his day to shine in the fight against evil.

Having patted himself on the back long enough Chris said, "I'm going back to bed. I can sleep for another couple of hours since I don't have to go to school today."

"Yeah, lucky you. I get to go listen to the most boring lectures today." , Wyatt pouted. With a roll of his eyes Chris left his brother and went back to his room. Climbing back into his comfy bed and falling back into happy dreams quickly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prim was listening to her music while her mom and sister napped on the plane. She saw, from the fasten seat belt sign coming on that they were close to the airport. She looked out of the window at the beautiful, cloud filled sky. Her nerves were getting the better of her. She knew that once they landed she would be again in a new city. This made her sad, and as usual her eyes reflected it.

Prim turned to her mom and sister. She tapped Heather on the shoulder. Heather's eyes flitted open. "Good morning again sunshine," she said to her sister. Heather noticed the sadness in her sister immediately. "No worries kiddo. I'm here with you. We'll get through this together. She took Prim's hand and squeezed. With that Prim felt more secure.

Heather tapped her mom on the shoulder. She knew they didn't have much time before they would land. Her mom woke up. She looked at the seat belt sign and knew they were getting close. They felt the plane beginning it's decent.

It took about 5 minutes, but the plane had landed and they began the process of deplaning. The three women got their carry on bags. They got inline with the rest of the passengers. Once off the plane it wasn't long before they saw Kyle and Teague smiling at the end of the tunnel.

"Good flight?", the men asked. All three women nodded. They walk toward the exit. The sun was shining in the sky and they felt the warmth as soon as the doors opened. The tiny group squeezed into the moving truck. They headed for their new house. Traffic was light so it didn't take long before they were turning onto Prescott Street. The truck pulled in front of the house. They quickly got out , because they had been cramped for long enough.

Looking up with awe struck eyes, both girls let out a shriek of pleasure. The house was huge compared to their houses in both Michigan and Illinois. It was gorgeous. They scanned the neighboring houses and saw that the one next door, with it's purplish paint was just as gorgeous. They both smiled. Their parents were pleased at the excitement of the girls.

"Let's go inside and check it out.", Teague said. Before he could even move the girls were flying up the steps to the sidewalk leading to the house. He had to laugh. It had been a long time since he had seen his daughters so happy. He and his wife followed the girls. They reached the door and he unlocked it. Entering, the whole family looked around. Boxes in every room. His wife, he knew couldn't wait to get unpacked.

"This is just lovely," Lavender said. "I can't believe how wonderful this place is. It will be even more wonderful when everything is put away." Turning to her husband with a big smile, she reach up and kissed him. They hadn't kissed like that in ages. As they broke apart, happiness running through them, they locked eyes. For the first time since the death of their son they felt at peace.

"Shall we get started with the stuff in the truck?", Kyle asked.

"Let's get this party started!", said Prim. She couldn't wait to see her room. She had hoped that her father had chosen the room with the turret window facing the house next door for her. She was sure it would have a window seat, so she could look out at the night sky.

Heather and Prim walked out of the house first. When they reached the back of the moving truck they heard the door of the house next door open. To Prim's surprise two very handsome, young men exited. In her head she thought, _being San Francisco, they are probably gay_. She would soon find out just how wrong she was.

"Wy, it won't be that bad. Just record the lectures. That way if you fall asleep, you have them. Unless you short out the recorder with your drool.", Chris sarcastically said.

"Very funny! I might just have to ditch the last lecture to come home early to kick your ass at…", Wyatt didn't finish his statement. He was too busy looking at the beautiful, strawberry blonde at the back of the moving truck. Chris noticing Wyatt's distraction waved his hand in front of the now speechless "Twice Blessed".

Wyatt came out of his trance like state motioning for Chris to follow him. He walked off the porch heading toward the back of the moving truck. "Good morning ladies.", he said. "I'm Wyatt and this is my brother Chris. Welcome to the neighborhood."

Heather blushed slightly. In reply, she said, "Good morning to you, gentlemen. I am Heather and this is my sister Primrose." Prim shot her a look of daggers. She really hated it when people used her full name. She stared at the ground. To get her to look up Chris got really close to her and bent his knees to get her to look at him. Jade eyes looking deep into hazel, Prim looked at him.

With an out stretched hand Chris said, "Hey! Primrose is it. Like the flower. They are my favorite." He took her hand in his, electricity shooting through his body.

Prim seemed to have lost all capability of speech. With the touch of his hand she felt like an electrical current ran through her body. "Just call me Prim. Most everyone does. Primroses are my favorites too." Both Prim and Chris felt very stupid for what they had just said, not realizing they were still holding each others hand.

Wyatt and Heather amused at their respective siblings, cleared their throats to bring them back to reality. Noticing she still held his hand, Prim let go, looking back to the ground blushing. Chris looked over her head at the man walking toward them. It was Uncle Coop. Chris was relieved. This girl made him feel very strange. Strange in good way, but strange none the less.

As he approached, Coop could see the look on his nephew's face. He knew instantly what was happening. To himself, he thought, The Elders must be losing their minds. This is going to be easy. To his nephews he said, "Good morning boys. Happy Birthday Chris. Ready for our special guys day out?"

"Hi Uncle Coop.", they both said together. Chris saying, "Thanks Uncle Coop."

Pretending not to have noticed the girls, Coop turned in mock shock and awe. "Who are these beautiful young ladies? Boys have you lost all your manners now that you are men?"

Blushing Wyatt made the introductions. "This is Heather.", he said looking at the young woman with lustful eyes. "This is her sister Prim. Short for Primrose." Prim just stared at her feet. The redness in her cheeks becoming deeper from the anger she felt at hearing her full name. Coop offered his hand to both girls and they shook it.

Both said, "Nice to meet you sir. Your nephews have been perfect gentlemen." Hearing this he was pleased. He knew they were good boys, raised to be gentlemen by their parents.

Chris couldn't take his eyes off of Prim. She would look up every now and then to see if she could steal a look at him. She was getting nervous, which for Prim wasn't good because that threw her telekinesis out of control. She didn't have normal telekinesis, hers is more like rainbow-telekinesis. When she thought of bringing something to her a rainbow did it for her. She was worried this would happen in front of these guys and her family secret would be out.

Heather noticing her sisters trouble, said, "We should get started. It was nice to meet you all. Maybe once we are finished unpacking we could hangout sometime?"

Wyatt's smile got even bigger. "That would be great. Well see you around. Off I go to another fine day of higher learning." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Noticing that Heather had giggled at his comment. He was very pleased.

"We should go too.", Chris said. "Because of it being my birthday I get to stay home today and hang out with my uncle." He smiled and bent down to get Prim to look up again. She lifted her face to his. Their eyes met once more, "It was really nice meeting you. We'll hang out soon, k?"

Prim smiled at him. Not trying to sound too excited or desperate, she said, "Sure that would be great. It was nice meeting you too." Heather looked on very proud of her sister for not getting too over whelmed by this guy. He seemed genuine to her.

Coop noticed the look that the first spark gives a person. It was written all over Chris and Prim's faces. This was a good start. He said, "Nice to meet you girls. We will see you around." He steered his nephew toward the Manor. The girls and Chris waved their good byes. He and Chris entered the manor. The aroma of rich coffee and croissants coming from the kitchen. Both walked toward the delicious smell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed series. I only own the characters I have created for this fan fiction.**

**A big thanks and hugs to the best beta ever Becky Silver Green. Thank you for putting up with a neurotic writer.**

**Thank you to all of you who have put my story on your favorites and left wonderful reviews. You are greatly appreciated.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Chris. Chris is everything alright," asked Coop, a look of concern on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine Uncle Coop. Where should we go first on our big "guys" day out," Chris asked trying to get his mind off of the way Prim had made him feel. He was sure his uncle could hear his heart beating like crazy.

"Well, what would you like to do? It is your special day after all. We have the entire world as our playground. Just as long as we get back in time for your party. I don't want to be the one to make you late and feel the wrath of your mother and your aunts," he said with a wink.

"Why don't we just stick around San Francisco. A couple of dark lighters attacked this morning. I actually vanquished them myself! I also used an elder power!" Chris said all this like his younger self had the first time he completed a vanquish of an upper level demon at age 6.

Forgetting they had entered the kitchen, where his mother was, she heard every word. "Oh Peanut," she gushed. "A power advancement ! On your birthday no less. Just another reason to celebrate you today."

Chris blushed. He really hated being fawned over. "Mom, come on. It's really no big deal. It was only like a 3 second lightening bolt. I was just finally able to tap into my elder powers."

Leo walking into the kitchen at that moment felt so proud of his youngest son. He went up to him and pulled him into a rib-splitting bear hug. Our baby boy is grown up now. Leo whispered, "I knew you had it in you son."

"Thanks dad," Chris said back tenderly to his dad. This caused tears to well up in Leo's eyes. He was so happy he was a good dad to his children. Not the bad one he had been in the other time line. I am glad I got a second chance with all of them, he thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the house next door, the craziness of unpacking had begun. Teague thought it best to get his daughters to their new rooms to unpack. He had chosen each room carefully. Although Heather was his "girly" girl, and Prim his "tomboy", he gave Prim the room with the window seat. She was the one who saw the beauty in sitting on a window seat , watching the stars. Heather was always too busy to slow down long enough to look. It pleased him when Prim hugged him for her room.

"Dad, I am so glad you chose this one for me." Prim couldn't hold back her joy. The room was huge. It had the turret window, a huge walk-in closet big enough to be another whole bedroom. In it was a built in vanity. She also had her own bathroom. Actually each bedroom did. They had a half bath for guests on the main floor.

The walls were a nice neutral. The accents were of deep purple and teal. These were her favorite colors. She let out a breath of awe she didn't know that she had been holding. At this moment, Heather came running in. "Daddy, it's beautiful. Just the right shades of pink and purple." She stopped in awe of what she was seeing. This room just screamed Prim. "This is just the right room for you little sister."

Teague was pleased with himself for doing such a great job on choosing rooms. It had been so long since he had seen his daughters this happy. A thought then occurred to him. Had he ever really seen Prim so happy? He tried to think back. He realized this was the first time in memory he had seen his youngest child so happy. The joy reached her beautiful eyes even. That was it, her happiness had never reached her eyes before. He went to Prim and hugged her tightly.

Prim thought her dad must be acting strangely due to the time change. So she just went with the hug. She was happy. That was all that mattered. "Hey guys, I thought we were supposed to be unpacking," she said. "I think we better get a move on, or mom will curse us into the next lifetime." They all laughed, but agreed. No one wanted to make Lavender mad. The saying in the Ryan house had always been and would always be, "If Momma ain't happy! Ain't no one happy!" They all separated and went on with the task at hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Coop said, "Okay bud. We can stay around here. Whatever you want to do. It is your day after all. Let's make the most of it."

"Sounds good Uncle Coop. Oh, damn it," said Chris. His mother giving him a reproachful look. "Sorry mom. Didn't mean to let that slip out. I just forgot to take care of some stuff upstairs. I better do that before we go," he said to his uncle.

"Okay. I'll wait here." He was glad for the interruption since he thought he saw Kyle Brody approaching from the neighbors.

Not noticing anything, Chris ran off to his room. He hated lying to his family, even if it was just a small one. But he was hoping to get another look at the girl from next door. She was familiar somehow. He thought seeing her may make him understand why she made him feel this way.

"Uh, Piper. I think we are about to get some company," Coop said.

"What makes you say that?" Surprised someone would be visiting so early.

A knock came from the back door. Looking at her brother-in-law quizzically, she went to answer it. Piper's eyes went wide with shock as she recognized the man at the back door. "Brody? Kyle Brody? What are you doing here? How are you here? I mean, I know how you are here, but why? Why are you here?" Backing up so he could come in, she couldn't help but worry. That was Piper's thing, to worry.

"Hi Piper," Kyle said. He knew she would be surprised at his sudden re-appearance in their lives. "I know it has been years. But, I had to come. You see, two of my charges and their parents have moved next door. The elders," he saw the look of anger in her eyes at the mention of the word elder. "I know they aren't your favorite Piper. But, they are my bosses. The elders thought it best that I bring you up to speed and introduce you to the girls parents."

"Ok," was all that Piper could say at the moment. She couldn't believe he was standing here after all this time. She had so many questions for him she didn't know where to begin. She finally decided to ask the one question she knew was the most important. "Should I call my sisters?"

"I think that would be best. I know you guys are semi retired and all, but it may take the Power of Three to protect this family. Also, please don't tell your children about this. The elders feel it would be best for the kids not to know who they are. The same goes for my own charges. They don't know about you, Paige and Phoebe." As Piper turned to discuss this with Leo, Kyle shot Coop a look. They both knew they couldn't tell either family of the destiny of the two children.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs, Chris went into his room to see if he could spot Prim. He was sure she would be outside at the moving van. He was then very surprised to see her in the room that faced his. She looked up as if she knew he was looking at her. This time though he was able to hold her gaze. Not being able to control himself, he smiled at her. She smiled back. The smile made her even more beautiful. A shiver ran up his spine. Not one of fear, but of pleasure. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down. It had only been for a second, when he looked up she was gone. He said aloud, "I think this girl could get to me if I let her get too close." He shook his head and headed downstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Prim was grateful when Chris looked down. She had to get away from the window. She was uncomfortable. Why did he have to look at me? I am not good at the whole making friends thing. She checked the window to see if he was still looking. When she saw he was gone she went back to her unpacking.

Putting this away didn't take long. She used her powers to get everything in the right spot. Feeling pleased with her hard work, she collapsed on her bed. Pulling her pillow in to hug it, she snuggled in for a much needed nap.

Heather poked her head in to see how Prim was coming along. She noticed her sister laying on her bed cuddled up with her pillow. She moved to the bed and took the blanket at the end of the it and placed it over her sister. She gently ran her hand over Prim's hair. "Sweetest of dreams, baby sister." She tip-toed out of the room, so as not to wake her. Sending up a silent prayer, Please let the Powers that be let her rest peacefully. And help her to gain confidence in herself among non-magical beings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Ready," Chris came back into the kitchen.

"Okay. Let's head out. If you need us just holler," Coop said to his in-laws. "Where should we go bud?"

"How about Golden Gate Park. It's a nice day and we could just walk and talk." Chris knew his uncle well enough to know that this was his absolute favorite thing to do. Chris wanted the chance to talk to his uncle. He had so many questions about his encounter with the girl next door. Uncle Coop was the only one that could give him enough incite.

"Sounds great. Shall we walk or use magic," he questioned.

"Magic. That way we have more time just hanging together." Chris just wanted to get away as quickly as possible. He knew if they stayed too long his mom or dad would start fussing over him again. As much as he loved them and the attention, sometimes he felt smothered. They each left in their own form of magical transport.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the kitchen, Piper was saying, "They've gone. You go get the parents and I'll get my sisters." Kyle orbed out and Piper screamed, "Paige get Phoebe and get over here now!"

Leo took her hand. He knew all of this worried her. His touch was what she needed to get her mind to stop with all the racing questions.

With the sound of jingling, orbs started to float in. Two seconds later they formed her sisters. "Geesh lady, did you have to scream so loud? I nearly dumped my coffee all over the floor," said Paige in an annoyed tone.

"Coffee. I need coffee." Phoebe looked at the pot to see if there was any. She was in luck. She pored her and Paige each a cup and settled in a chair to hear what Piper had to say.

"Sorry about that ladies. I was just in shock at who ended up on our doorstep this morning." Her sisters could see she was worried. Piper took a deep breath so she could calm herself to tell them what she knew. "We have new neighbors. They are apparently witches as well. They have two daughters and they need our protection. The kids can't know about this. The girls whitelighter came to us and you will never believe who it is." Phoebe and Paige gave her the tell us already look. With a deep sigh, she said, "Kyle Brody."

Both sisters sat dumbstruck for a few seconds. It was Phoebe who spoke first. "Kyle Brody! As in, FBI agent Kyle Brody?" Piper nodded to say yes. Phoebe looked at Paige. Her eyes were glassy and she seemed to be frozen. "Paige. Earth to Paige, come in please."

Paige shook her head so she could get her brain off pause. "So you're saying that my ex-boyfriend is back and needs our help. Well that is just so, so unexpected." She couldn't think of what to say. Her sisters each came to her side. Both wrapping their arms around her.

"I know seeing him will be difficult for you sweetie," Phoebe softly said.

"No. No it's not that. I mean, I care about him, but I have Henry and the kids. I'm just surprised is all. I never heard from him again after…" She drifted off and looked down into her coffee cup. Get a grip Paige. It's not like you thought that there was more between you. Even back then you knew he was just a fling. She looked up at her sisters. "I'll be fine you two. Really. I can do this." She was saying this just as much for them as she was for herself.

A knock at the back door made them all jump. Leo went to answer it so that the girls could get themselves together. He returned a moment later with Kyle and a man and woman he didn't know. He went to stand beside his wife to wait for the introductions.

Kyle saw Paige and couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten. He envied her husband. He was a lucky man. Kyle knew he was too. He had a beautiful woman of his own. Mikayla was the best thing that ever happened to him. He just regretted not trying harder with Paige.

"Hi Phoebe, Paige. It's been along time. Nice to see you both again." He felt very uncomfortable at this point. But Kyle knew he had to press on. The FBI agent coming to the surface as it always did in situations like this. "This is Lavender and Teague Ryan," said Kyle gesturing to his charges parents. "Teague, Lavender, these are the Charmed Ones. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. And Paige Matthews."

Piper stepped forward with her hand extended. "It is nice to meet you. Although it would have been nicer to meet you under better circumstances." Piper turned to Leo. He walked to her side, grabbing her hand to show his support. "And this handsome man," looking into her husband's eyes lovingly, "is my husband Leo Wyatt."

Leo shook both their hands. "Welcome to Halliwell Manor." The Ryan's just stood there looking at the homey kitchen. They had heard the stories all their lives. They just never knew that the Charmed family would be so normal.

"We are pleased to meet you all," Teague said sincerely. "My wife and I have known of the Charmed Ones and the Halliwell legacy for sometime. We just never imagined that we would get lucky enough to ever meet you." Lavender found this extremely amusing. Phoebe was the one who laughed though.

"Why did I do that?" Seeing the laughter play around the eyes of Lavender, Phoebe asked her, "Why is that so amusing?"

Lavender felt embarrassed. She forgot that the middle Charmed One was an empath. "It's just that in our family we have leprechauns. When my husband spoke of us being lucky, I just thought how funny that sounded. Since we do have luck on our side." She began to blush. Lavender felt so silly for acting like that in front of these women.

"Actually, that's pretty funny," said Paige. Lavender looked up and knew instantly that they would be good friends. She saw the same laughter in Paige's eyes that she knew was in her own.

Being the ever diligent FBI agent, Kyle cleared his throat to let them know it was time for the serious business. "As I said before I need the Charmed Ones help for the safety of this family. They have a bounty on their heads. We aren't sure who the demon is that wants them dead. We just know who they have hired to get the job done. They are a family of assassin witches known as Phoenixes. Teague and Lavender's son T.J. was killed, when he and his sisters went up against them. Prim vanquished the head of the family, the mother. But the daughter and son are still out there." He paused to let this all sink in. "The daughter is 22 and the son is 16. If they find them, these evil witches will stop at nothing to get the bounty."

"Yeah we know. We dealt with Phoenixes before. A little over 17 years ago," Paige said. She hoped with everything in her that the 22 year old was not the same girl from the other timeline. But her gut instinct was telling her it was. "So, do these kids have names or don't you know them?"

It was Lavender who spoke up first. "The boy's name is Niall. He isn't quite as powerful as his sister. The girl is the powerful one. She can do things to hurt people without a weapon. Her name is Bianca."

Piper let out a cry. She said in disgust, "Bianca!" She should have known that this would somehow happen. This time though that bitch wasn't going to get her little boy. She would do whatever she had too to keep her from getting her evil hands on him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So we're here. Shall we walk," Coop asked.

"Let's go this way." Chris headed down the path toward the lake. It was beautiful here. He felt like all his worries were being blown away by the wind. "Uncle Coop, can I ask you something?"

Coop looked over at his nephew and replied, "You can ask me anything."

Coop noticed the relief wash over Chris. "It's about that girl I was talking to earlier. I'm not sure what it is about her. I just can't seem to stop thinking about her. You don't think she is a demon or something do you? I mean, I felt something like lightening go through me when our hands touched. Could that have been how she got me to continue to think about her?"

Coop tried not to laugh outright at his nephew's confusion. He gave him his best smile and said, "No Chris. I don't think she is a demon. I think she is just a beautiful, young lady who has attracted you to her with her warm smile and gorgeous eyes." He was surprised that this did not seem to please Chris. Why was he looking so bummed. Usually this made people happy.

"I can't possibly be attracted to her this quickly. I mean I have liked girls before, but I have never felt anything like this. It has to be something supernatural involved." Chris couldn't allow himself to think anything else. For one thing, he was just 17. For another, allowing love from anyone other than family in his life, was not an option.

"Chris, why does the thought of falling in love with someone scare you so much? I understand you are young, but it happens when it happens. Blocking love out is never good. You know that. You grew up hearing about the blocks your aunt Phoebe had up. Don't do this to yourself," Coop said almost like he was pleading.

"I don't think I can handle the pain of it all. Look at how hard you all had to fight to be together. I just don't think that is a struggle I can go through. I don't know that I want to have too. Being a cupid, I don't know if you can understand." Chris stopped and looked over the water at the opposite bank.

"I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. If after you meet them you tell me you still don't think you want or can't fight, then I will back off," Coop proclaimed effortlessly. "Do we have a deal?'

With a deep sigh Chris nodded. He didn't think that there were enough people he could be introduced too, to make him change how he felt. But, he would go along with his uncle just to get his point across. He thought that anyway.

Coop walked a little further along the path. Off to the right hand side there was a couple who appeared to have 2 kids. He found a tree that they could look from and beckoned his nephew to come closer. Chris stood next to his uncle behind the tree. "That is Leigh and ReShayn. They were a couple of my charges about 15 years ago. All odds were they wouldn't last. They were young, and from a different up bringing. And it didn't help that they were of different races. Even 15 years ago, when the world was supposed to be accepting of differences, people weren't." Wanting to let all of this sink in.

"So, people didn't accept them. Obviously they got through that and now have kids and a happy family." Chris couldn't see how this was supposed to help. Just another couple to have to fight to be happy.

"They had to struggle to keep themselves together. It was a difficult road, but they managed it together. The challenges they faced got them to the place they are in now. The one challenge that almost made this not happen," Coop gestured to the couple, "was the death of their new born infant."

The pain and sorrow in Chris's eyes showed his fear. "That's what I am talking about. Why would they have to go through that? I don't think I could survive losing someone like that. Especially a child."

"It wasn't easy for them Chris. The baby died from medical error. At first, the only thing that kept them going was the fight they had with the doctor and hospital. They went through horrors no one, not even demons, should have to face. In the end the passion for the fight was what kept the spark of love alive in them. After they won in court, they had to deal with the death of a much wanted, much loved daughter, Maddison Anne. The passion it took to keep her spirit alive within them was how they got through the rough times. Maybe a few words from a friend," Coop smiled, "helped as well. They survived because they had love. Do you see now why , no matter what pain you suffer, love is worth it in the end."

"No, no I don't see how it can be worth it. I only see that they have a pain that will be there forever. Yes, they have someone to share it with, but that's it. They don't have their first born. They have to suffer the pain of that everyday. This just makes me feel even stronger about not wanting to fall in love." Chris started walking in the other direction.

Coop couldn't believe it. This always worked whenever he had people on the brink of giving up on love. Leigh and ReShayn's story always brought home the point "It is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all." He realized that the elders were right. This was going to be more difficult than he had originally thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Looking confused, Lavender exclaimed, "You know Bianca?"

Piper looked her in the eye and said, "Yes, but it's complicated. Let's just say our families crossed paths a long time ago. I will do whatever I have to, to keep her from my family." She saw the same determination reflected back from the other woman's eyes.

Phoebe squeezed Lavender's shoulder to show her support. As her hand touched she was thrown into a premonition. It was a cold, dank cave in the Underworld. She saw Bianca with an athame to the throat of a young women with red hair. "I told you I would get you in the end Prim." She laughed loudly. "Who's going to save you now. None of your family or your whitelighter can get to you. I've cloaked this cave from them." Prim looked her in the eyes and said "Go to Hell bitch!" Coming out of the premonition Phoebe swayed a bit from lightheadedness.

Leo caught her just in time before she fell over. "What did you see?" Even without powers he still looked after them as if he were their whitelighter. The others looked at her anxiously.

"I saw a cave in the Underworld. Bianca was there torturing a girl named Prim. She said she had told her she would get her. And that no one from her family or her whitelighter could get to her. She cloaked the cave from you guys." Phoebe felt and saw the fear in the couples eyes. She knew she had been talking about one of their daughters.

"Ok," Piper went into head witch mode. "We have to make sure that Prim isn't alone. We'll set crystals around both houses. At school she will have her sister, my son and daughter, and my nephew and two nieces. We'll make sure the kids take care of her." Seeing the look on Kyle's face she said, "We won't tell them why. We'll just say that it would be nice for them to help the girls out being that they will be new to the school."

Kyle looked approvingly at her. He knew this was just as hard for them as it was for him and the Ryan's. "Thank you. I will work on finding out where Bianca is and who she is working for. If I get any leads I will check in with you. Lavender, Teague I think we should get back. I don't want the girls left for too long." They nodded in agreement.

Lavender, unable to control her gratitude reached out and hugged the Charmed Ones. She had tears in her eyes when she let go and said, "Thank you for helping my family. I heard how wonderful you were. I just never knew that you were so much more."

All three sisters just stood there. Phoebe took Lavender's hand saying, "You are so welcome. I'm, we're," she said pointing to her sisters, "are glad you are here. No matter the circumstances." She gave her a friendly smile. The couple turned to leave, but Paige stopped them.

"Wait you need the crystals," she said and they appeared in blue and white orbs. She handed the box to them and they went out the door. "What a way to start the morning," she said with a sigh.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Chris wait!" He heard Coop shouting. He finally stopped walking and waited for his uncle. He was angry at his uncle for telling him all that. He was starting to calm down when Coop got to his side. He took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Chris I know you are upset. I'm sorry, I was just trying to show you that you could lose the most precious gift and still go on and be happy. I thought you would understand. I'm sorry. I hope I haven't ruined your birthday."

Chris took another deep breath. He let it out and said, "No you didn't ruin my birthday. I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. The sadness of it all just over took me. Love and life are just so cruel at times. I know everything happens for a reason. It's just sometimes those reasons are never known in this life." He put his hands in his pockets looking down. "Okay. Let's get this day going in a happier direction. How about we go to that retro place that has the arcade? I need to let some of this pent up frustration out on something. Better a video game than demons. Mom and dad would kill us both if I went demon hunting today." They both laughed and headed off to Becky's Place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed universe. Wish I did though.**

**To all my loyal fans you are terrific. Special thanks to penguincrazy and pipers peanut. You guys are awesome. Thank you to all who have added my story to your alert list and reviewed. You all help me to continue this.**

**To my wonderful beta, BeckySilverGreen, thank you for putting up with my craziness. You are a good friend. Get Better soon.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Setting the last crystal around the manor, Paige sighed, "That's the last one Piper. Everyone should be safe now." She couldn't believe how this day was already starting. It was supposed to be a happy day too. "What else do you need me to do?"

"I think that should be enough for now. At least magically. I could use some help getting the house ready for the party though. Oh! I almost forgot with all the craziness, Chris's powers have started to advance. He used his elder powers on a dark lighter this morning. He was so proud of it, as am I." She looked at her husband and saw the pride swelling in him as well. _Maybe he'll finally start believing in his power, _she thought.

Phoebe knew exactly what her sister was thinking. It didn't take empath powers to know her sister was hoping her son would finally believe in his power. "Don't worry Piper. He'll believe in himself one day. I'm sure of it. Maybe that's why this family was brought to us. To help Chris believe. Everything happens for a reason, maybe this is the reason."

"Maybe. Whatever the reason, I won't let Bianca get my son. I won't let her hurt him again. None of us will. She better hope I don't get her before some demon does. She'll wish all she had to worry about was the Wasteland when I'm done with her." Piper's eyes were fierce. Her family knew that was a promise, not a threat.

"Okay! Enough demon talk. Let's get going on sprucing up this joint," Paige said smiling at her sisters.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

With a sharp intake of breath, Prim sat straight up in bed. She had been dreaming of the night T.J. died. The tears started to flow. Reliving it all over again in dream form was awful. It had been hard enough when it happened. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash her face. This always helped. Coming out she nearly ran Heather over.

"You had the dream again didn't you? I'm so sorry Prim," speaking softly to her sister. She embraced her and held tightly. "We'll get her, I promise. As soon as we're settled in. Okay?"

"I know we will," Prim said confidently back. Remembering the ass kicking she had given Bianca and Niall that morning. However, she couldn't let Heather know. She said, "I just wish I could stop the dreams though. It hurts too much to relive it all the time."

Heather knew how hard it was for her sister. Prim's dreams had always been very vivid. Even though she dreamed about her brother too, her dreams weren't as real as Prim's. "I know honey, I know. Maybe one day you will stop having them. Remember, we are all here for you if you need us." She knew this was little comfort, but her sister gave a smile anyway. "It's after noon, I'm starving. How about you?"

"I could go for a little something. Maybe half a peanut butter sandwich and a few crackers." This was all Prim ever ate anymore. Sometime during the day she would have a half of a peanut butter sandwich and 4 crackers. If she was really hungry she would eat a 5th cracker. No one in her family, not even the whitelighters, noticed. If it wasn't anything to do with magic they didn't seem to notice much about Prim. The girls exited the bedroom and headed downstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lavender slowed down with the last box empty. Sometimes it was great to have the ability to move at the speed of light. Not to mention the ability to project what she wanted. She looked around the kitchen. Everything was clean and put in just the right spot. She had even taken the time to label the cupboards and drawers. Just until they were used to the new set up. Smiling to herself, she mentally patted herself on the back and said, "Good job Lavender. The place looks great."

Hearing his wife praise herself made Teague laugh. He loved her so much and it was good to see her smile again. She turned around at the sound of his gruff laughter. "My beautiful wife. You have again done a great job in getting our new home set up. It looks absolutely gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as you, but still good." He took her in his arms and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It had been so long since they had done this. It felt good.

Prim and Heather walked in. Seeing their parents kissing they backed out slowly. It was good that their parents were like this again. Still, seeing your parents making out was gross no matter what. They waited a few moments then headed into the kitchen again. They heard laughter. "Children entering," Heather said loudly. Both parents were blushing. "Sorry to intrude, but we are a bit hungry."

Not realizing the time, Lavender looked at the clock hanging over the stove. "I can't believe it is after noon. I should have made lunch already. What does everyone want?"

"Let's just have sandwiches and later we will fix a nice dinner," said Teague.

Prim was glad her dad said this. She didn't want to have to fake eating right now. It would be better later when she was more awake. She went to the cupboard labeled with the food. She pulled out the bread and peanut butter. She took out one piece of bread and spread Crunchy Jif on it. She put her supplies away. She folded the piece in half to make her sandwich. Next she grabbed 4 crackers from the package next to the bread. She grabbed a napkin and a seat at the table.

Teague looked at what his daughter had chosen. _Prim must not be all that hungry, _he thought. _Maybe we could make her favorite tonight._ "Hey Prim do you want your favorite tonight. Spaghetti with the works? Your mom and I could make it. How does that sound?"

"Why don't you make Heather's instead daddy. I don't think I am up for that heavy of a meal tonight." Prim was hoping her father wouldn't question her as to why she didn't want her favorite. Spaghetti was too difficult to hide.

She was relieved when her father said, "No problem honey. We'll have your favorite another night. So, Heather, what's your favorite this month?" Heather always had a new favorite.

"How about nachos with the works. And maybe Dutch apple pie for dessert." Heather licked her lips at the prospect. She didn't even notice the shaking of her sister's head.

"Sounds good sweetie. Nachos and pie for dessert it is." Teague was overjoyed with his daughter's choice. He loved that meal himself. Even with the thought of the danger his family always was in, things seemed better here already.

Prim didn't say anything. She ate her meager lunch, then headed back to her room. She wanted to be alone. Her family never seemed to notice the sadness in her. She went to the window seat and sat down. She gazed over at the house next door. The room across from hers had the shades open and you could see in. She looked at how neat it was. This surprised her because she was sure this had to be Chris's room. From everything she read and heard, guys were slobs. Her own brother had been a real slob himself. Her dad had been trained not to be, but sometimes he let himself go and left things on the floor. As she sat there she let her mind drift off. And it drifted right back to the jade eyed young man, whose room was directly across from hers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris and Coop were having a great day. Chris had taken out all his frustration on the video games in Becky's arcade. He was feeling quite pleased with himself. He had beaten his uncle in every game. They now were sitting in a booth eating pizza. As it was Chris's birthday he got to choose the toppings. He chose his favorite. Western style. It was made with a sweet barbeque sauce, with just a thin line of regular pizza sauce by the crust. It had bacon, onions, peppers and hamburger. He asked them to hold the mushrooms. He hated mushrooms. As always when he ordered something with mushrooms he said, "I'll leave the fungus for the demons." Coop smiled at his nephew's humor.

Coop was enjoying himself immensely. With 3 daughters he never got to just hang out and play video games. They would never order pizza like this. They always just wanted pepperoni or sausage. Plus, his daughter's idea of a fun day was going to the mall shopping. They all took after their mother in that department. He said to his nephew, "I am having so much fun. The guys in this family need to do this stuff more often. Maybe next time we will get the rest of them to come along."

"That could be cool. The trouble is finding the time for it. Everyone goes in different directions. We'll bring it up tonight at dinner." He was taking his 6th slice of the large pie. Coop wondered where he put it all.

"At this rate you won't want dinner when we get back," he said amused.

"I'm still growing. It won't matter though, orbing always makes me hungry. It can be one room to the next, or half way around the world and I am starving when I get to my destination. Unless I have to fight. I get hungry after the vanquish," Chris said seriously.

Coop laughed out loud. He couldn't help it. Chris had been the same since he had met him. Even as a baby, he was hungry after the vanquish. Chris gave his uncle a quizzical look. _Why was that statement so funny. _Coop saw the look and knew what it was about. He said, still laughing slightly, "You have always been that way bud."

"Yeah. Don't want to change a good thing," he said smirking at his uncle. They finished eating and paid the check. They headed out to go see a movie. "Let's go to the Revival House to see "Vampire Clan" it's got that actor, Drew Fuller in it. He does such a good job. If you didn't know better you would have thought he was really a vampire."

"It's your day, kiddo," Coop said with a grimace. Why couldn't they go see a nice comedy, but it was the kid's birthday after all. He would choose laughter over blood and guts any day.

They got to the theater. Chris opted not to get snacks as he wanted to make sure he had room for his favorite dinner. He could already taste the baked ziti. His mother made it to perfection. And the garlic toast, melt in your mouth. _Stop it Chris you're just torturing yourself, _he said to himself_. Just get through the movie and it will be ready for you when you get home. _He found them seats in the middle of the theater. No one else was there. Once he sat down, he made himself comfortable by placing his feet on the seat in front of him. Coop did the same. Why be uncomfortable when it was jus the two of them. The film started and they sat watching quietly.

Chris had trouble keeping his mind on the movie. He started thinking about Prim again. He was wondering what she was doing right at this moment. _She's probably still unpacking. But maybe she was taking a break. Sitting on the window seat of the room from earlier. Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Chris was brought out of his thoughts by the grimace his uncle made. _Get it together Chris. It's your birthday and this is your favorite flick. Watch the movie._ He focused on the screen again. Ten minutes later he was lost in thought about the girl next door once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom. Dad. I'm home," Melinda shouted to her parents. She could smell the baked ziti. It smelled wonderful. "Hey where is everyone?" She walked toward the kitchen. She heard the laughter from her aunt Phoebe. Entering she said, "What's so funny?"

"We were just talking about when you kids were younger. You all are growing up way to fast for me," said Phoebe sadly. "I miss the sound of little feet around the house. But I am glad I don't have to change anymore diapers. So I guess it is worth you growing up a bit."

"Gross Aunt Phoebe. I would rather not think of dirty diapers at the moment." Melinda had just finished with the realistic baby from life science class. The stupid thing cried all week. "I am so glad that stupid doll went back today. I'm not sure I will ever want to have kids after that stupid thing."

The three older women just smiled. They knew she would change her mind one day. Piper was glad to hear that one day seemed to be a long way off. To her daughter she said, "Well you might change your mind someday. Someday, way into the future."

"No worries Mom. I don't even have a boyfriend at the moment. Even if I did, the cry of that doll will haunt me well into my twenties. I got the message loud and clear. If you aren't ready for a baby, don't have sex. Not a hard one to comprehend." Melinda tapped the side of her head with her hand in a gesture that said, DUH!

The sisters laughed. Melinda just went on like nothing. "So when are Chris and uncle Coop due home?"

"In about an hour sweetie. So we should be ready when they get here. Did you ever find something for your brother's present," Piper asked.

"Yeah. I got him that set of headphones he wanted for his music player. I asked around before I decided so no one else would get them for him." Melinda was pleased with herself. This was the first time she was able to buy a present for her brother on her own. She usually just went in with one of the cousins.

Piper was pleased with her daughter, as well. She was finally maturing. To her daughter she said, "He will love them sweetie. I am so glad you did this on your own. It shows how mature you are getting." The ladies went on with preparing for the party.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After about 45 minutes all the kids and Henry arrived. Wyatt was the last to enter the manor. He had met up with uncle Henry about 30 minutes before they arrived. He had known his uncle would have his hands full with all the cousins. Although Henry was great with kids, his being mortal was sometimes a problem. So Wyatt tried to help his uncle when he could. "Smells delicious in here," he said to no one in particular. Just like his brother, orbing made him hungry. "How much longer until uncle Coop and the birthday boy arrive?"

"It should be soon," Leo said.

About 10 minutes later Coop and Chris magically entered the manor at the same time. "Hi everyone," Coop said. He went to his wife and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. He turned to his daughters and gave them each a hug.

"Hey guys. Smells great mom," Chris said.

"Happy Birthday Chris!" The family said this joyously.

Blushing, he said, "Let's eat. I'm starving." He walked to the dining room. Everything looked wonderful. They had even went with simple decorations. Nothing over the top, as he had expected. The family followed him. They all sat down to eat and start the party off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was now about 1am. The party had just broken up. Chris had really enjoyed himself. The food was perfect. He had gotten some great gifts. His favorite had to be the day with his uncle, but a close second was the car his parents got for him. It was a Ford Mustang. Very old, but very well taken care of. His father had made all the necessary repairs. He was climbing the stairs to his room. This had been one of the best days of his life, but he was getting tired.

When he entered his room, the light from the moon was shining in through the windows. Prim was sitting at the window of her room. The light from the moon shone on her face. Chris felt himself shiver. _She looks so beautiful. The way the light makes her auburn hair glisten. And those eyes. Emerald as the gem it self. She looks so sad. I wish I could take that look from her gorgeous eyes._ He walked to the window. Sitting on the table next to it he found a notebook and pen. He wrote in big letters "HI!"

Prim hadn't noticed Chris. She had been staring up into the night sky. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something white across the way. She looked over to seeing Chris smiling at her, holding up a notebook with the word HI written on it. She smiled back. She found her notebook. She wrote, "Hi. What are you still doing up?"

"The party ended not to long ago. And you?"

"Couldn't sleep. Just thought I would star gaze for a bit."

Chris felt so strange writing back and forth with Prim. His stomach was in knots and his palms were sweating. No other girl had made him feel this way. He had girlfriends in the past, but none made him feel the way this girl did. She was still a complete stranger to him, but he felt drawn to her. As difficult as it was for him to admit, even to himself, he wanted to get to know this girl.

Prim had always been shy because of her weight problem. She weighed 180, but no matter what the scale said, she saw herself as this 300 plus pound person. Mirrors had been the enemy since 7th grade. She was only 5'2 ½" tall, so any extra weight made her seem bigger. Chris made her forget this feeling. She didn't know why she felt drawn to him, but she did. Her hands were clammy and she had butterflies dancing in her stomach.

She had only went out with a couple of guys. She had been teased so much that her self esteem was extremely low. She didn't trust many people. She was too afraid to get hurt. She felt herself wanting to trust Chris. She knew she didn't really know him, but something told her he was different from other guys.

Chris wrote to her, "It's really getting late. I think we should both head to bed."

She wrote back, "You're right. I should go."

Neither really wanting to say goodnight, did so anyway. They each laid down in their beds. Both staring at the ceilings of their rooms, thinking of the other. After a few minutes Prim closed her eyes. Chris did the same. They drifted off into sweet dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris woke up in an extremely happy mood. He slept much better last night. He had a happy dream. He couldn't remember it, but knew it had been good. He got up, stretched and headed for the shower. He turned on the water, got undressed and climbed in. The hot water felt good. As he stood there, letting the water beat down on his body, he thought of Prim. He had gotten her to smile last night. He felt pleased with himself on that. He was hoping to make that happen again. When she smiled it lit up her face making her more beautiful in his eyes.

Prim woke up with a smile on her face. She'd gotten to sleep with out nightmares. She knew she had a dream, but as all good dreams seemed to with her, it left no trace of what it was about. She got up giving her muscles a good stretch. She showered and got dressed. She sat at the vanity appearing to be looking at her reflection. Really she was lost in thought about the beautiful eyes and smile she had gotten from the handsome boy next door. His smile made his face softer and his eyes brighter. She really hoped she would see it again soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash. Chris busied himself with his new car and the few friends he had. Although he wanted to make Prim smile again, he kept his distance. Every time he went to his room he looked out the window at the house next door in hopes of seeing her. He couldn't seem to catch her in her room. The one thing he was sure of about Prim was he wanted to get to know her, even if it was against his better judgment. He just couldn't get past his fear of demons hurting someone he cared about because he couldn't protect them.

Sitting at his desk Sunday night checking over his homework one last time, his mother knocked on his door. She waited for him to say, "Come in," before she entered.

"Hey peanut. Can I ask you a favor," she said.

"Sure mom. What do you need?" Piper was pleased. She knew her son would do almost anything she asked of him. All her children would for that matter.

"Honey, I was hoping that you, your sister and your cousins would help the girls from next door at school tomorrow. They don't know anyone or the school. I met their parents and thought you kids wouldn't mind showing them around. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure mom. Wy and I met them on Friday. They seem really nice. I don't mind showing them around," Chris said. He was actually grateful for the idea. It would be a good excuse to get to know Prim.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Bianca and Niall were in the cave waiting for the demon who hired them. Niall was still enraged at the wound he had suffered at the hands of the witch. He had to get more power to fight. Hopefully, the demon could help.

"Don't worry little brother," Bianca said. "We will get more power for you. With mother gone, I need your strength more than ever, if we are to defeat them." She was still angry herself over the battle on Friday that had resulted in her brother's injury.

They felt his presence before they saw him. He was a powerful demon. One of few upper level demons left. He had acquired more powers than any demon had after the, "Ultimate Battle", had been fought. He was a broker of souls by trade. That is how he had gotten them all. With an arrogant voice he said, "I see we are back again empty handed. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you didn't really want the bounty I am willing to pay for the destruction of the Ryan family." His lips curved into a menacing sneer.

"We want the bounty. You know that. It is just difficult to get to them. I thought with the protection lowered we would have them by now. But, lard ass was able to protect them again. Do you know how she does that," Bianca asked.

**A/N: I know I am cruel leaving with a cliffhanger like that. I promise to work harder on this. I have just had some crazy times. I am also working on a story for Hairspray fanfic. If you liked the movie, check it. Thanks everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights, characters or spells from Charmed. I own only the characters I bring to the story.**_

_**A/N: I looked up the Halliwell family tree to get birthdays correct for this fiction. It said that Christopher Perry Halliwell was born November 22, 2004. So even though we saw Chris born in the summer, it was not summer in Charmed land. **_

_**Thanks to my readers and to my reviewers, couldn't write this without you.**_

_**To Becky Silver, My faithful beta, I appreciate all of your hard work. You are the best. She betaed Chapter 6 and was sick doing it. Get healthy my friend.**_

_**Now to the story.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

_Even though the school week would be short, due to Thanksgiving, the Ryan girls had to start. Prim was not looking forward to this. She knew her parents were right, they couldn't miss anymore, she still had hopes Sunday night they would change their minds. They hadn't and she found herself wide awake at 4:30a.m. cursing the person who invented school._

_She laid in her bed, hoping to fall back to sleep. She was still not adjusted to the new time zone. If she were back in Michigan, she'd be getting on the school bus. Not that she was wishing to be back there. It was freezing there at the moment. She would have had to put on layers of clothes, and that was never good for her. Layers made her feel like 'Violet Beauxreguard' from "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Just without the blue skin._

_At 5:00a.m. she got up. Not being able to fall back to sleep was making her restless. __Might as well get a start on the day,_ she thought. She took a shower. Then picked out something comfortable to wear. She opted for the navy blue, knee length shorts, and black and gray, long sleeved t-shirt. White socks and black "Converse" high tops. She did her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She also put on some brown eyeliner, a little coral blush and a brownish/coral lipstick with gloss.

By 5:45 she was ready to go. She grabbed her music player with headphones, gave herself another once over in the full length mirror and left her room. She went downstairs to the kitchen, where she made it look like she had eaten some breakfast. This would make it easier for her to decline the breakfast her mother was sure to make. She then made some coffee, knowing her family would be up soon.

After the coffee was done, she grabbed a cup and sat at the kitchen table. She was thinking about how things would go for her on her first day. She really hoped that this school was different. That the kids wouldn't be so mean. But, she wasn't counting on it. Although, the Halliwells were nice. The couple she had met anyway. So, maybe all hope wasn't lost. This brought her thoughts back to Chris. She knew she really hadn't spent that much time with him, but the urge to get to know him was getting stronger all the time. She could only hope he felt the same.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Piper woke up extra early. She wanted to make sure that Chris and Melinda were not late today. This was so important. She hated not being able to tell her kids about the real need for watching over the Ryan girls. She knew her kids would do that no matter what, but she wished she could convey the extreme importance in it.

She went downstairs at about 5:30a.m. to start the coffee and make a good breakfast for the kids. They had to get up at 6:15a.m. to get ready. She would have plenty of time to get breakfast made. As she waited for the coffee, she sat at the kitchen table thinking about the events of Friday morning. She had truly hoped that Bianca would stay out of their lives since the future had been changed.

She was happy she and Leo had told the boys about the other timeline. She was worried something would come up and they would have to deal with it at the worst time possible. So, they had taken the time to explain it before a bad situation came about. She sat there thinking about the day the conversation had taken place.

_**She was in the kitchen keeping her hands busy so she wouldn't worry so much about what her and Leo were about to do. They were going to tell Wyatt and Chris about the events of the other timeline future Chris had come to change. They would tell Melinda in time, but that was little comfort for her at the moment.**_

_**Leo came in from the garage, where he had been working on his truck. He too, had to keep his hands busy. He saw his wife's expression and went to her. In as soothing a tone as he could muster, he said, "It will work out Piper. Our boys can handle this. They are smart, strong, and very good. We will tell them and then answer any questions they may have."**_

_**She turned to him, tears in her eyes. With a slight waver to her voice, she said, "I know you're right. But, they are so young. I hate having to put this burden on them. Twelve and Fourteen, just seems so young now that the time has come. Couldn't we wait, just until Chris is thirteen?"**_

_**She knew the answer before he even said it. "Piper, you know we can't put this off any longer. It's time. We don't want anything to take this moment out of our hands. If we don't tell them, they will find out on their own."**_

"_**I know you're right," she sighed. "Well, let's call them in here and get it over with." She was trying to be brave for the boys, but at the moment she wasn't sure if her resolve would hold if they didn't do it now.**_

_**Leo called to his sons. In a flurry of orbs they entered the kitchen. Both boys on alert for a demon attack, held there hands up in fighting position. Wyatt said, "Where's the demon dad?"**_

_**Leo looked at his sons. Smiling, he said, "There's no demons boys." The look of disappointment came over both of their faces. Dropping their hands to their sides. "Mom and I just needed to talk to you. Could you sit down at the table please."**_

_**Chris looked scared. Were they in trouble? He didn't know how his parents could have found out that he and Wyatt had went to the Underworld for target practice yesterday. Piper looked at him suspiciously. She recognized that guilty look. She didn't know what he had done, but that was a problem for another time.**_

_**Not ever knowing how his mother always knew he was guilty of some wrong doing, he wasn't surprised at her comment. "Okay, peanut, I know you have done something wrong. But, that is for another time. We have something very important to tell you and Wyatt. We will do our best to explain everything first, then answer any questions you may have. Can you guys handle that?" She looked from one to the other. They both nodded they could. "Please don't interrupt if you can help it. Alright Leo, start the story."**_

"_**As you both know, from the time of Wyatt's birth, demons were after him. We were under constant attack, but managed to handle things. Then, again as you both know, the Titans came and our entire world was in chaos for a time. It was up to us to rid the world of them, before they could do too much damage. I became an elder and turned your mom and aunts into Gods. We didn't tell you the whole story." Leo paused for this to sink in.**_

_**As he watched the boys, comprehension came across their faces. He was glad they didn't look angry at them for not telling them the truth until now. He continued, "A young man from the future came to help us on that day. His name was Chris Perry. He told us he couldn't give us much information, as it may change the future in ways that weren't supposed too. As difficult as it was for us, we managed to trust him, somewhat." Chris had a look of question in his eyes, as he recognized the young man had the same name as him. Not wanting to stop now Leo continued on.**_

"_**For a long time while Chris was here, we felt we couldn't trust him. Too many bad things seemed to happen where he was concerned. So, trust was very difficult to give. Slowly, things began to come out as to his real reason for coming back. He told us he was here to protect Wyatt from a demon attacking him," Leo paused again. He grabbed his wife's hand for strength to continue. She willingly gave it. **_

_**With an intake of breath, he began again. "At one point, a young woman from the future came back to take Chris to his rightful time. She was from a coven of Phoenix witches. Her name was Bianca. We found out she was an assassin witch, sent back to strip Chris of his powers and take him back. They had been engaged to be married before he came back to start his mission. When he left her, she had left evil and joined the good guys. But, she had changed back while he was gone. After we got him back to our time, he was changed. More determined than ever to protect Wyatt."**_

_**At this point in the explanation, with Leo looking drained, Piper took over. "Chris also, made it more difficult for all of us to trust him. He lied and manipulated us. A group of powerful demons came to take Wyatt. They were able to invert his sense of morality." She looked directly at Wyatt to explain, "They made you believe that bad was good and good was bad. Your aunts and I went after them. Chris wanted to help get you back, but we wouldn't let him. He said that only he could get you back, because you put your shield up around him. But, now that wouldn't hurt him. We still wouldn't let him help us. We were so angry with him because of his lies. In the end, he was right. I was about to be hit with a fireball from the leader, when Chris orbed in and saved the day. We were able to use the scepter they had used on you to change you back. When we did, you didn't put your shield up around him again. You trusted him where we felt we couldn't." Piper had to stop at this point. She was afraid the tears would come back remembering how mean she had been to the young whitelighter. **_

_**Getting herself back together, Piper went on. "That is when we found out the evil Chris had come back to stop, was you Wyatt. You had become the most evil being in existence in the future. Chris wasn't sure if he had changed that yet or not, but he wanted to make sure that we kept all evil from you. Although we didn't trust him, we believed him."**_

"_**Then came the ordeal with the "Headless Horseman" at magic school. We told you about aunt Phoebe's vision quest. How she had saw a world where we weren't worried about demons attacking. Again, we didn't tell you the whole story," Piper said. "We didn't tell you that aunt Phoebe had foreseen, you Chris. Your dad and I weren't told right away about this. You remember the story of the time dad and I were sucked into the ghostly plane with the dark lighter? When your aunts rescued us, I found out I was pregnant with you. How I found out was your aunts told me. The Chris from the future, was the tiny fetus I was caring. He was future you, peanut."**_

_**Both boys sat there in complete shock. This was hard to comprehend. How could this be? Being a family of witches was strange enough. Being time traveling witches was a lot to think over.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Piper was brought out of her memory by her husband entering the kitchen. She heard the familiar shuffle of his feet just before he came through the door. He walked to where she was standing, as she had gotten up during the memory, wrapping his arms firmly around her. She snuggled into his chest getting the warmth of love she needed at that moment.

Even without powers Leo could sense the tension in his wife. Looking down into her loving, brown eyes, he asked, "Honey what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"No, sweetie," she replied. "I was just thinking about when we told the boys about the alternate timeline. I am so glad we told them. I knew we would somehow come across her again, someday. The year of hell that followed was well worth them having the knowledge now."

After telling the boys all about the alternate timeline and answering their many questions, they had started to have the actual memories come back. They had found out that it was not because they had told the boys, this happened. It was because Chris had reached his thirteenth year. Both boys now being teenagers needed to know what had happened, so they could make sure it never did. The only downside of the whole ordeal was that Wyatt was a bit cocky and Chris was unsure of himself. He was half elder and grew up knowing that the elders could not be trusted. Chris had over rationalized that whole issue and lost trust in his own abilities. Piper and Leo felt that this wasn't too bad, considering the circumstances.

Leo couldn't agree more with her. "I never regretted our decision, and I never will. We have the family we always dreamed of, and that is all that is important. Yes, we have to vanquish demons now and again, but that's not that bad. They are good kids and can handle what comes at them. Especially, Chris. I know she won't get to him this time. He is too good and she has no reason to want to change her ways now. So, stop worrying honey. It's all going to be just fine."

"It's my job to worry. Just like it's your job to make it all better." With that Piper kissed her husband passionately. With the intensity of the kiss, things began to become heated. Piper realized how late it was getting, pulled away before things could go too far. As much as she would have loved to go back to bed and make love with her husband, she knew she had to make breakfast for their little tribe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chris was fast asleep in his warm bed. He slept with his head buried in his pillow and the comforter snuggled up around him to his neck. His dream was a happy one, as he was smiling. The alarm cut through his head like an air raid siren. He reached up and hit the snooze button.

Quickly, he fell back into his dream. He was in Golden Gate Park, near the lake. It was beautiful there. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his face once more. He was on a picnic blanket laying on his side, looking out over the beautiful water. He felt the soft touch of a woman on his arm. When he turned to look at who it was, he saw….His mom. What that can't be right? His brain was having trouble processing. He was starting to think he had gone completely nuts, when he heard her say, "Peanut, come on you need to get up and get ready for school."

He opened his eyes and there she was. Looking down on him like he was still her sweet little boy. This always made him happy. Even though he would never in a million years, tell anyone. Not even Wyatt. He smiled at her and said, "Okay mom. I'll get up." Even though he would have been content to stay there, he knew today was the first day of school for Prim and Heather. He was so glad his mom had asked him to watch out for them. Especially Prim. The feeling of wanting to get to know everything about the young woman was getting stronger by the day. She was on his mind all the time, it seemed now. Although afraid of what may come of it, he was happy just the same.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He got in the shower, enjoying every second of the hot spray on his body. He got out, dried himself, then tied the towel around his waist and went back to his room. He opened his closet, standing there staring, not sure as to what he wanted to wear.

He went through several different choices before he came along to what felt right. H had chosen everything carefully, right down to the boxers. He subconsciously wanted to look his best to impress Prim. He had chosen the black boxer-briefs, his black ripped jeans, white socks and black "Converse" high tops. The shirt was the most difficult. He could go with a t-shirt, or a dress shirt, but he came across his favorite hockey jersey and chose that. On the front was the "Detroit Red Wings" symbol, the back had the name McCarty, with his number, 25. Sure McCarty was old, but he was the best right wing the team had ever had.

He looked himself over, before walking out of his room. He went back into the bathroom to do his hair. This was just a matter of running a comb through it. Then he put on some cologne, "Drakkar Noir", it seemed to drive girls crazy. Then he walked downstairs, and followed the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen.

His mom was out doing herself. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and juice. She always went overboard when she was worried. He figured she was just worried about him and the rest of the kids that went to high school, watching over Prim and Heather. If he only knew the real reason, he would stop focusing on the girl and more on the protection. As it was he didn't know, he happily went on thinking it was just as simple as school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the Ryan kitchen, it was just as Prim thought it would be. Her mother had gotten up at 6:15 to make sure her girls had a good breakfast, before they went to school. She was able to get out of eating, just by telling her mom she had eaten. Showing her she hand rinsed the dishes, she had only pretended to use, in the sink. Her mother was none the wiser.

Breakfast now over, it was closer to time to go to school. Prim was listening to her music. It was her way to keep her nerves and powers under control. She could fight the scariest demon the Underworld had to offer without being the slightest bit nervous. Teenagers, on the other hand, made her extremely frightened. The wounds of teasing, still open and raw.

Heather came in, and tapped her on the shoulder, letting her know it was time to go. Teague and Lavender hugged both girls. They said to each, "Good luck to you today. We'll see you when you get home." The girls nodded and left the kitchen.

Sighing, as if seeing them leave for the first time, Lavender looked at her husband. "They'll be okay, right," she said to Teague.

"Oh, me darlin', don't worry so much. We have all the protections in place. Plus, we now have the Charmed Ones and their families. Heather and Prim will be alright," he said reassuringly. He didn't want his wife to see he was just as worried. He had to be strong, for her and his children.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Heather and Prim opened the front door to leave. Heather realized she left her purse up in her room. Turning to Prim, she said, "I forgot my purse. Give me just a sec, so I can run up and get it."

Prim replied, "I'll wait for you on the front porch." Heather nodded her agreement and ran up the stairs. Prim went out on to the porch. She was staring at the front yard, not really thinking of anything, when the front door of the Halliwell manor opened. She looked over, seeing Chris.

Out came Chris and Melinda. They started over to Chris's new car, when he looked up seeing Prim. He thought, _She looks so adorable in that outfit._ Then he gave himself a reprimand, _Get it together dude, you don't even know her._ With all the thoughts going on his mind, he didn't realize he had made it to the car.

Prim had no idea what made her say it, but something had come over her because she said to Chris, "Hey, you like McCarty. He was like one of the best players, the Red Wings ever had." Shocked at her own boldness, when Chris looked at her, she blushed and looked at her feet.

"You're a Red Wings fan, too? Cool. Not many of the girls I know like hockey. Too violent I guess." He was hoping she would look up at him. She didn't. So he walked over to her yard and stood right in front of her. She was looking in his eyes, because she was still looking down. "Hey, you guys want a lift? I have room," he said with a smile.

At this moment, Heather arrived on the scene. She looked at Prim then Chris. She could see that he really liked her sister and that Prim was just too shy. So she said, "Sure, we would love a ride." She saw her sister look at her with eyes as wide as saucers. She didn't like the fear she saw, but knew that she had to help her sister, so she grabbed Prim's hand and lead her to the car.

Chris opened the back door of the car. Heather had to practically shove Prim in the car. She got in after her sister was situated. Melinda had been waiting for her brother quietly. When the girls were both in the car she turned to them and said, "Hey, I'm Melinda. Chris's little sister."

Knowing her sister wouldn't introduce herself, Heather said, "I'm Heather." She jerked her head to the right, and said, "This is my little sister, Prim. She's a little on the shy side." Prim looked up with her saucer sized eyes. She was trying to convey to her sister that she was embarrassing her, but Heather didn't seem to notice. "What grade are you in Melinda? I'm a senior and Prim is a junior."

"I'm sophomore. My cousin Henry is a junior. I'll introduce you guys. I'm sure he won't mind showing you around Prim. Chris can show you around Heather. He's a senior, too," Melinda said.

Heather and Melinda talked all the way to school. Prim had turned on her music player again, so she could block out the others. She sat looking out the window. She was so scared, her heart felt like it would come out of her chest.

Chris didn't say anything either. He periodically looked in the rearview mirror, hoping to catch Prim's eyes. She never looked his way. He could sense her fear, and wanted to take it away. He was thinking about what he could do to help her, when he realized they were at school.

He pulled into the student lot and found a space away from the rest of the cars. He didn't want someone to hurt his new car. He got out, running to the other side. He had the door open before Prim had time to realize where they were. He held out his hand to help her out. She took it warily. Her hands were shaking so badly. She was afraid of what Chris might think. Their hands touched and the same feeling of electricity shot through both.

With the feeling he got from touching her hand, Chris was more determined than ever to let her know everything would be fine. He moved her right headphone and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I'll protect you, I promise." He pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

Prim looked back at him. She didn't know what to say. Her vocal chords seemed to not work, so she could only mouth thank you. He smiled at her, and turned to the school. They started to walk to the school, when she realized he was still holding her hand. Her stomach did a flip flop. She wanted to pull away, but again something came over her, and she held on.

They got to the entrance. Chris again turned to Prim. She removed her other earbud and put it in her pocket. Still holding her hand, he said, "I'll take you guys to the office, so you can get your schedules and lockers. Then I'll show you where they are and take you to your first classes. Okay?"

Both girls nodded to him. He turned back to the door, opening it. He held it open for Heather and Melinda. Never once dropping Prim's hand. She stood there, not sure if she should let go or not. He let her go ahead of him. When he felt that she was letting go of his hand, he held on tighter. He wasn't going to let her go until they got to the office.

They entered the main hall of the school. Chris walked on like nothing was going on. Prim on the other hand, felt all eyes on her. She kept her head down, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze. Before she knew it they had stopped in front of the office.

Chris reluctantly let go of her hand so he could open the door for them. Melinda said her goodbyes and headed for her locker. Heather went into the office first, Prim right on her heals. Chris went in with them. He stood back as they approached the counter. The secretary saw the girls and got up from her desk. She was about 5'6" with black hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at them and said, "May I help you?"

Heather smiled back and said, "Yes, ma'am. We are new to the school. I'm Heather Ryan and this is my sister Prim. We just moved here from Battle Creek, Michigan. I think our old school sent our records."

"Oh yes. The Ryan sister's. I received your records last Friday. I have your class schedule here Heather. Primrose, Mrs. Hency, our principal, would like to see you before we make out your schedule," the secretary said. Prim's eyes became even bigger than they were before. The secretary saw the fear and quickly added, "Don't worry. It's not anything bad. I promise Mrs. Hency doesn't bite. Just take a seat, she'll be with you shortly." She left the counter, going back to her desk. She let the principal know that Prim was waiting.

After informing Mrs. Hency, the secretary looked back over to where the girls stood. She noticed Chris standing there and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Halliwell?"

Chris replied, "No Mrs. Albert. I'm just here to show the girls to their classes. I guess I will show Heather where her locker is and take her to her first class." He looked at Prim and saw how scared she was, then said, "Mrs. Albert, do you think it would be okay if I came back and took Prim to her first class." He wanted to make sure she was okay. She was frightened and he had told her he would protect her.

Mrs. Albert thought for a moment. She knew Chris was an honor student and missing a little of his first class wouldn't be a problem. She said, "I don't see why not. I'll let your teacher know what you are doing so you won't be marked absent or late. Just make sure you get to class as soon as possible." She knew he would, but felt she had to say it.

Chris took Prim's hand and led her to a chair. He said, "I'll be right back. Just sit here and wait. If you go in before I get back, just remember I will be here waiting for you. Okay?"

Prim looked up and nodded. She couldn't think of why she had to discuss her schedule with the principal. She didn't think that she had taken any class that wouldn't transfer. She thought to herself, _Just my luck. Not even here five minutes and already I have a problem. Great! Just Great!_

Chris didn't really want to leave, but he knew he had to get Heather to her first class. So he hurried her out of the office. Heather handed him the print out from Mrs. Albert. He looked it over then handed it back. He took her to her locker first. It wasn't too far from the office. Locker 145, she looked for her combination on the print out. She dialed it, and the locker opened easily. She put everything in except for a pen, pencil, her notebook and the print out. She shut the locker, then turned back to her guide.

She said, "I have English lit. first. If you just point me in the right direction, I'm sure I can find it on my own." She wanted him to get back to Prim as quickly as he could. She knew her sister would be freaking out, and wanted him to comfort her.

"Are you sure," he asked. Heather nodded yes, and he said, "Okay. Go up that set of stairs," he pointed to the left. She saw the stairs and nodded again. "Go to the second floor. Mrs. Johnson's classroom is just to the right , room 220. Got it?"

Heather said, "Got it. Thanks for everything. I'll see you later." She walked off toward the stairs.

Chris went back to the office. Prim was still sitting in the chair he had left her in. He sat down next to her. Not sure if he should take her hand or put his arm around her for comfort. Before he could decide, Mrs. Hency opened her office door, and said, "Please come in Miss Ryan."

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger here. But this would have been way too long if I had kept going, so I thought here was good. Next chapter is about the remainder of this day. Then after that I think I am going to start jumping a bit. Not too much time in between, but advancing this further. The day to day life the families is getting a bit hard to write. I hope you will still like what I have to write. Please read and review this. (((Hugs))), Bunnies**


	9. Chapter 9

Prim got up and walked into the office. Mrs. Hency gestured to the chairs in front of her desk, before going to her seat behind the desk. Prim took one, sitting on the very edge. She played with the strap of her bag, trying to keep her hands busy so they would stop shaking.

Mrs. Hency opened the file on her desk. She looked up at Prim, who reluctantly met her eyes. "Miss Ryan your file states that you have taken more than just the required credit hours for a junior. You have taken extra courses independently and passed each with an A. I would like to have you test out of your junior classes, and continue on the rest of the year as a senior. You will have enough credits to graduate in June. Are you okay with this."

Prim never expected this. She knew she had done well, but didn't think it would make something like this happen. The only reason she had taken those extra classes was because she had no social life. Relaxing a bit, she let herself smile. She said, "Wow. I never thought about it. I don't think it will be a problem. Have you talked to my parents?"

"I thought I would ask you first. I will call them right now. So we can get you started right away," she said as she was picking up the phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Teague was at home, as he wasn't due to start work until the next week. He was an executive for the Kellogg company. He'd been offered the position of head of advertising. When he was told where he would have to move for it, he jumped at the chance. San Francisco was where the Charmed Ones lived, and he knew that being near them would be good for his family.

The phone rang. Teague was a bit surprised, because it was the first time it had rang since they had gotten there. He hollered to his wife in the kitchen, "I'll get it." He picked up the receiver in the living room, saying, "Ryan residence."

"Mr. Ryan, this is Mrs. Hency, principal at Hyde Park high school."

"Mrs. Hency, is everything alright with my daughters," Teague asked. He was afraid that Bianca or Niall had gotten to them.

"Mr. Ryan your daughters are fine," Mrs. Hency said reassuringly. "I was calling because of your daughter, Primrose's schedule. I would like to have her test out of the junior courses, so she can finish the year as a senior. Her grades are spectacular and she will have enough credits to graduate in June. Would this be alright with you and your wife?"

"Well, I don't see why not. Just one moment, let me talk to my wife." He didn't wait for her to respond. He put his hand over the mouth piece and yelled for Lavender to come to the living room.

She walked in, surprised to see her husband still holding the phone. She asked, "Is everything okay. Who's on the phone?"

"Everything's fine. The principal called to ask if Prim could test out of her junior classes and finish out the year as a senior. She would have enough credits to graduate in June. What do you think, should we let her," Teague asked. He didn't want to make the decision without her.

"That's terrific honey. Tell her as long as Prim is okay with it, then so are we." Lavender was so proud of her youngest daughter at this moment. She knew her little girl was smart, but never had expected her to be moved up a grade.

Teague put the phone back to his ear and said, "As long as Prim is okay with this, her mother and I don't have any objections." Teague was swelling with pride at the thought of Prim being so smart she would skip a grade.

Mrs. Hency said in reply, "I have Prim in my office. She said it was fine with her as well. I will get her started. Thank you Mr. Ryan. Have a nice day."

Teague said, "No, thank you Mrs. Hency. Have a nice day." He hung up the phone and hugged Lavender. "She will do great, me darlin'," he said with a giant smile.

Lavender hugged him back, and said, "Yes she will." They stood hugging for a few moments, neither thinking about how this would effect Prim. They just wanted what was best for her. Later, they would question this decision. Not sure if it was what was best for Prim, or just pride. Right now though they were just happy about it all.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Mrs. Hency showed Prim out of the office. She saw Chris waiting and asked, "Mr. Halliwell would you be so kind as to show Miss Ryan her locker? Then please bring her back to the office." The principal had a pleasant smile on her face, as she left Prim's side and went behind the counter to get some papers.

Chris wasn't sure what was going on, but he saw Prim's entire face aglow with a smile. This was enough to send his heart into overdrive. He took her hand and escorted her out of the office. They were barely in the hall when he turned her to face him. He asked, "Hey, what's up? You were positively horror struck when you went in. Now you are glowing. What did she have to say to you and why do you have to come back to the office?"

His quizzical look made her swell with pride. She wanted to answer his questions, but her head was reeling from all that had happened. After a minute or so, she found her voice, and said, "I'm going to be a senior. I can't believe it. I never thought about all the extra work I did, I just did it for something to do. Now I'm going to be a senior and graduate in June."

As everything started to sink in, her smile faded. In what seemed like seconds, her eyes turned emerald green, and the fear was back. Chris hated seeing Prim like this. It made his chest hurt to see her so sad. He asked, "What's the matter? Just a second ago, you were so happy. Now, you look like someone told you that you lost everything." She said nothing. Getting more desperate Chris grabbed her by the shoulders, bringing himself to her eye level, he said, "Prim talk to me. You're scaring me."

She looked deep into his jade eyes, feeling he would understand her fear and not tease. She decided to trust him, so she said it all in one breath. This way she wouldn't lose her nerve. "I just realized that now the kids here will have another reason to tease me. I'm used to the fat jokes, but now I will be considered a nerd too. I'm so afraid they will have enough ammunition to finally hurt me so bad, I won't be able to come back from it."

"Who cares what others think. If they tease you, just let it role off. Words can only hurt if you let them. The people who tease just wish they had half of what you have," Chris stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What is it I have? Sure, I'm smart. But that's just because I have no social life. I'm too fat for any guy to notice me. The only reason guys ever notice me is because they want something. Then they don't want to be seen with "Two Ton Tessie" so everything is kept secret. Then they end it once they get what they want," Prim said all this with tears streaming down her face. In her head she thought, Great! Now Chris is going to think I'm a big, fat, cry baby. Who can blame him. I am.

Chris stood to his full height. He cupped her face in his hands and gently said, "Prim, you are smart yes, but you are so much more. You are beautiful, kind, gentle, and I bet funny too. Don't sell yourself short. I told you before I will protect you. Even from losers with diarrhea mouth. Okay?"

The tears had stopped flowing half way through his speech. Prim now looked at him in awe. She didn't know why he was there for her, but she was glad he was. In this moment she found, for the first time ever, a friend and confidante. At least for the first time outside of her family. This was a whole new world for her, and although frightened, she was happy to be here with her new friend. She felt relaxed for the first time in along time. Chris reminded her of T.J. She knew he would have said the same thing.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice. "I really needed that." Prim took a deep breath. She said, "Okay, we better get to my locker. Before the principal sends the blood hounds out for us." This made Chris chuckle. She loved how his eyes lit up when he laughed.

"See. I told you, you were funny," he said. Chris took Prim's hand again, to lead her to her locker. As they walked, he noticed how her hand fit right with his. It was much smaller, but it fit so perfectly. He thought, Wow! I love how this feels, just so right. Then the, now familiar, jolt of electricity went through him. He looked over at the tiny, red head walking with him. She doesn't even realize what she is doing to me. I barely know this girl, but I think I am falling for her. I have to stop, before either of us gets hurt. But, how?

Chris was lost in his thoughts, and didn't see they were at her locker until she stopped abruptly. He felt the jerk on his arm, and turned to see why she had stopped. "We're here," Prim said. "You were out in space there for a minute. What were you thinking so hard about," Prim asked as she opened her locker. She opened her bag, putting everything but her pencil on the shelves. She had several notebooks, her purse, and pens. She hung the bag on the hook, then shut the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Since the death of his charge, T.J., Kyle Brody had been searching for the reason. He couldn't let go of the lose he felt. It was similar to how it had been with finding the killer of his parents. This time though, he knew the who, just not the why. He needed to know. The FBI agent in him wouldn't let it go. He would get so close to finding it, then it would just slip away. He needed help, and knew just where to go for it.

He had avoided going to see her when she wasn't with her sisters. He was so afraid of saying or doing something wrong. He needed some new eyes on this though. Plus, no one had instincts like her. She was very good at her job. Wiccan or otherwise.

Kyle called out her name, as he had done many years before. He was hoping she would still be able to hear him. He waited, unsure if she would even come, had she heard him. He was just about to give up when the tinkling of orbs could be heard. He looked up in time to she her materialize in front of him.

"Kyle, what's up," Paige questioned.

"I need your help," was the quick reply.

"I would be surprised if you didn't. That's usually why someone calls a whitelighter. So what can I do for you that my sisters and I aren't already working on" Paige asked. Her instincts were telling her that Kyle was up to something and didn't want the others to know.

Kyle smirked at how blunt his ex-lover was. He knew she wouldn't have changed too much, but he had thought that time and children would have changed this about her. To him, it seemed as though it had just gotten worse, but in a good way. He said, "Ever since T. J.'s death I have been trying to find the reason for it. Why he and his sisters were being hunted. They are just kids. Yes, magical kids, but not nearly as powerful as the Charmed Ones children. So, why would someone put a bounty out on them?"

That was a good question. Who would want those kids dead, and why? Did the demons know something that they didn't? He could see the look of worry cross over her beautiful face. He knew that she would stop at nothing to figure this out with him.

"I get so close to figuring it out, then all the leads just disappear. The only thing I know for sure is that it started before the children were born. I don't know any of the details other than that. I don't even know where to begin anymore," said Kyle sadly.

"Well first, I think we need to work on the who. If we know who the demon is that hired Bianca and her brother, we will be able to figure out the why. You said you have had leads before, tell me what you have and we will go from there." Paige was determined to find out all she could so that she could protect the Ryan family, as well as her own.

"Well it's as I said, it goes back to before the children were born. Some say it was a family feud. Others have said it was a bitter sorceress, and that her family is carrying out what she had planned. I have heard that an apothecary held a bunch of quatrains on the matter, but the only one to have surfaced was the one about the "Twice Blessed" child, born on "Embolc". I can only assume that means Wyatt," Kyle told her.

"Yes, that is Wyatt. I'll see what I can find out at magic school. I think we should also talk to Leo," Paige said. Seeing the look he was giving her she added, "We'll swear him to secrecy. He won't want to worry Piper, so it shouldn't be a problem. Besides, maybe he can save us from having to dig through all the ancient books."

Still not sure of that being a good idea, Kyle said, "Ok, but we have to make sure he knows that absolutely no one else can find out. Especially not Piper. No matter that I may already be dead, I don't want her to blow me up."

"If she finds out, you'll be lucky if blowing you up is all she does," quipped Paige. "But seriously, let's orb to magic school, to talk to Leo. I have some time before Henry and the kids get home. Follow me," she said as she orbed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Coop sat on the couch thinking about what he could do to help his new charges. He understood the block Chris had. After all, he was there when Chris was 13. But, why was Prim so blocked? He wondered what could have happened to this poor girl. Her brother's death was part of it, but not all of it. He knew he needed more information. He would have to enlist some help. He just needed to get the approval of the elders.

Without hesitation, he hearted out to the heavens. When he arrived it took him a moment to adjust to the bright, white columns and mist. Once his eyes were able to focus, he walked toward the first gold robe he saw.

The elder was facing away from him, so he couldn't see who it was. They were clicking and clacking, deep in conversation. He hated to interrupt, but he needed to help his charges. So, he tapped the person on their shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need to talk to someone about Prim."

The robed figure turned around. It was Sandra. Coop was happy it was her. He knew her well. She smiled up at him and said, "Hello Coop. We were just finishing." She turned to the white lighter she had been talking to. With a few more clicks and clacks, the white lighter disappeared in a swirl of orbs. Turning back to Coop, she said, "Now, what is it I can do to help?"

"Prim is very blocked. I need to know why. It's much bigger than the lose of her brother," he said. He ran a hand through his hair, then said, "I need to enlist some help on this one. I can't take her on a quest like I did Phoebe, because she has already met me as Chris's uncle. So, I need to find a way to find out her past. I was thinking that maybe I could use," he stopped at this point. He wasn't sure if another Cupid getting involved would be good or not. He couldn't ask the Charmed Ones, because they were already too busy. That only left two choices really, Leo or Wyatt.

Sandra stood listening intently. When he stopped, she wondered if he wanted her to fill in the blank or wait for him too. She decided, after a minute or two, to ask, "You were hoping you could use what?"

"Not what, who," he replied.

"Okay. You were hoping to use who," Sandra asked.

"It would have to be Wyatt or Leo," said Coop. "Everyone else is too busy at the moment."

"Why not Chris," she asked.

"I'm afraid that if he got too close to what the problem is, things could end up going wrong," he said. "No I really think it has to be Leo or Wyatt. What do you think?"

She thought it over for a few minutes. After going through all the scenarios, she said, "I think that it should be Wyatt. He has a better chance of getting information from Prim's sister. Heather would probably have the most information. But, he will have to be sworn to secrecy."

"That's where we may have a problem," Coop said apprehensively. "He's as bad, if not worse, at keeping secrets, than Phoebe."

With a sly look in her eyes, she said, "I think I have just the thing that may keep him from spilling the proverbial beans." She turned to walk away. She waved for Coop to follow her, as she headed to the Hall of Council Elders.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back on Earth it was lunchtime at the high school. Chris went back to his first hour class to make sure he had gotten everything he missed while he was busy with Prim. Once he knew he had, he headed off for lunch.

When he got to the lunchroom, he looked around to see if he could find Prim. He didn't see her anywhere. He thought maybe she was in the bathroom or something, so he grabbed a tray. Nothing the school offered looked remotely appetizing, besides the salad bar. So he fixed himself a Chef salad with Italian dressing, then grabbed a water. He paid the cashier, then went to find a seat.

He scanned the room again, hoping to find Prim. She still wasn't there. He saw Heather sitting with Melinda and went over to them. When he got to the table, he asked, "Hey, have either of you seen Prim? I wanted to see how her day was going."

As he sat down next to his sister, Heather replied, "Prim never eats at school. She claims that school food is to gross for her."

"I would have to agree with her on that one," said Melinda. She and Heather both had salads as well. "But, we do have a killer salad bar. She probably doesn't know."

"No, probably not," said Heather. She looked down at her salad as she played with it. She looked like she was hiding something.

Chris picking up on this, asked, "Something you aren't telling us, Heather?"

"No! No, why would you think that," she asked looking guilty.

Chris knew for sure then, that she was hiding something. She answered a little to quickly and forcefully for his liking. He said, with a sigh, "Spill it. What aren't you telling us about Prim?"

"Well, I don't think I should. I mean, she's my sister. It's her business," she said. Chris saw the look of worry written all over Heather's face. So did his sister.

Melinda, trying to assure her new friend, "Heather, I know whatever it is, it has you worried. If you tell us, maybe Chris and I can help."

With a deep breath, Heather said, "I only have a suspicion. I don't know that it is fact." She really didn't want to worry the new friends she and her sister had made.

Encouragingly, Melinda said, "Okay. Just tell us what you think the problem is. Then we can help you look into it." She grabbed her friends hand and squeezed.

Tears in her eyes, Heather finally said, "I don't think Prim eats."

"What do you mean, you don't think she eats. How could she not eat," Chris said a little too loudly. Quite a few people turned toward the trio. He looks around, then leans in, and whispers, "What do you mean Heather?"

Whispering back she says, "I should say, I don't think she eats much. To be honest, the only thing I have seen her eat in a long time is half a peanut butter sandwich and few crackers." She thought about how long it had actually been since she saw her sister eat more. She really couldn't remember. The thought of her sister, starving herself, made her heart break. The tears finally falling from her eyes.

"How long is a long time," Chris said in a demanding whisper.

Melinda gave him a dirty look. He didn't have to be so forceful with Heather. She wasn't a demon he was interrogating. She said in a nasty whisper, "Chris, can't you see she is hurting here. Just give her a minute before you start with the twenty questions. And drop the attitude, we're all friends here, remember?"

"Sorry," he replied as he looked down at the table. "I didn't mean to be so abrupt."

"It's okay," said Heather. She took a napkin and wiped away the tears. "I know you are just concerned." He voice thick from the tears. "To answer your question, Chris. I don't really know how long. I just know that she hasn't really eaten more than that in a long time. She thinks that I don't notice when she spits food into her napkin. Or that if she actually swallows some by accident, she quickly heads to the bathroom."

"Do you think that your parents know," Melinda questioned.

"I don't think so," her voice coming back to it's normal tone. "Since our brother died, they haven't seemed to notice much. I'm hoping that by moving, and time, they will get better."

Chris sat quietly. He didn't know what to think. The only thing he could think to say now was, "Why? Why do you think she is starving herself?" Then he thought back to the comment she had made about being used to fat jokes. Before Heather could say anything in reply, he said, "She was teased about her weight. She said so this morning."

"Wow, Chris. She must really trust you, to tell you that," Heather said with surprise. "She never talks about being teased to anyone. Well, she used to talk to T.J., but," she stopped mid-sentence.

"He's gone now," Melinda finished for her. At that moment, Heather looked into her eyes. A sister like bond was formed between the two.

"Do you know how badly she was teased," Chris asked softly.

Turning to look him straight in the eye, Heather said, "It was really bad. I used to hear her with T.J. She would be crying on his shoulder. When she had gotten it all out, he would dry her tears and tell her, that those kids were just idiots and not to listen to them. Once he had her calmed down, he would go confront the responsible parties. He would make them apologize. For awhile it had stopped. But, when T.J. died, they started again. Worse then before. I could tell she was hurting, but when I asked about it she would say it was nothing, or make a joke of it."

"Why do people have to be so cruel," Melinda asked. Both girls in tears now.

Chris sat there, trying to control the anger he felt. He wanted to hunt them all down and hurt them the way they had hurt her. He wanted to make them all pay. Melinda feeling his anger, said, "Chris, I know you are angry, but that won't help Prim right now. She needs our support."

Chris knew she was right. He took several deep breaths. He put his head in his hands, seemingly to calm himself. In reality he was sensing for Prim. It only took a couple of seconds, and he had found her in the library. He sat up straight again, realizing he was no longer hungry. He got up to leave, without a word.

Melinda knew her brother needed to get out of the crowded cafeteria. She didn't even question him leaving. Heather looked at her terrified. Worried he would go confront her. Melinda soothed her by saying, "He just wants to find her. He won't say anything. I promise."

Once outside the cafeteria, Chris stood with his head against the wall. The cool, porcelain tile felt good. It helped stop the painful sting of unshed tears. After the pain subsided, he walked toward the library.

As he approached the door, he felt a strong urge to run in there, and pull Prim into a tight hug. He wanted to tell her to stop hurting herself, and show her she was beautiful just as she is. He enter the large room. He looked around and spotted her immediately at the back, reading. He practically ran over to her, stopping a few tables away. His head started to overrule his heart. He couldn't get too close. If he did, he could fall in love with her. And, for Chris, this was just not an option. Before she could look up to find him standing there, he ducked between the shelves. Sensing for an empty bathroom, he orbed out.

Once in the bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror, and said, "Get it together Halliwell. Just friends, that's all." In his head, he said, If you don't allow yourself deeper feelings, then you can't get hurt like in the other timeline. And with that, he dried his face, the mask he had found so useful from the other timeline, in place; he left the bathroom going to his locker.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this one. I had a horrible case of writer's block. I hope you all like it. It's not my best, but I am hoping the next will be up to par. Let me know what you think. Thank you all for sticking with the story, even though I haven't updated in a long time. Hugs, Bunnies**


End file.
